THE LEGEND OF US Vol 1: The Maiden of Winter
by Rhiennon
Summary: 4 elemental spirits chosen by the Moon to seek the Maidens of Seasons. 1st is a Tracker who has element of Earth; 2nd is a Thief that has the element of Fire; 3rd is a Messenger who has the element of the Winds; And last is a Guardian who is the Spirit of Winter. For 11 years they have search far & deep until they have found 3 Maidens they seek but only 1 Maiden remains unseen...
1. In Medias Res

I cannot see anything through the harsh strong blizzard that surrounds me. Everything seems to come to a blur. I am so confuse right now. I tried to held back the tears forming from my eyes but I guess I cannot hold it anymore.

 _'Is this my end?'_

 _'Am I doing this?'_

 _'I don't understand...'_

 _'what is happening to me?'_

I hugged my knees and buried my face before I continuously cry hard, finally letting go of all the emotions and confusion that I have this past few days.

"Elsa!"

I heard a faint echo of my name but I am not really sure if I heard it correctly.

"Elsa!"

 _'I heard it again!'_

Based on the distance of the echo seems like the voice is approaching me. I force myself to look up and see who it was. Until I saw a figure that I cannot quite make out...

I think my insanity is leaving me, my mind is playing tricks that is why maybe I am hallucinating. I buried my face once again on my knees as I kept on crying. Suddenly I felt someone lightly caress my hair.

"It's okay, Elsa. I am right here."

A male husky voice said to me, giving me shivers down my spine. I did not dare to look up, afraid that I am going crazy but my heart told me to. I finally gave in and looked up again. What I saw truly did mesmerized me as a pair of deep winter blue orbs eyed me with hurt, worry and concern.

His next action broke my trance and I left out a gasp. I was so shocked to the tight hug he gave me. The hug was a fusion of cold and comforting warmth that it felt like I belong with him and everything seems to have stop around us.

"I thought I will never see you again."

He whispered in my right ear with so much emotion that it woke me in my shocked state. Holding me ever so tightly in his embrace. It really did felt like he does not want to let go as he bury his head dipper on the crook of my neck while he stroke gently my long brown turning platinum hair. We have been silent for awhile until I finally whispered out of breath...

"Who are you?"

That is the only thing I have said before darkness consumed me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! My dear snowballs and snowflakes,

I have posted my "In Medias Res" with 406 words (A.N. not included). This will be the first book that I have published here at this website and wattpad, so please take it easy on me. I am not that good of a writer but I really have a very wild and active imagination and I hope I will be able to express in writing.

Now going back to the story. A fun fact about this is that the story revolves around 11 years after the DreamWorks movie "Rise of the Guardian". Just so you know.

I have also written a characters book for references so it wont be confusing to all of you what the roles of every characters is and this book in under my wattpad, the book name is "THE LEGEND OF US: Dramatis Personae". This book will be under a combination of Narrator's and the Character's POV, but I guess it will depend on my mood. lol

As for the ships, I will try to have equal parts of their ships but I prefer Jelsa more... hehe ;P

Your comments and likes are greatly appreciated. Also I will respect any of your opinions and healthy criticism on the comment sections. If you have any questions in regards to the story please let me know.

Anyways, hope you will be able to enjoy my book.

TTFN! (Tata for now!) ;)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Most of the characters used in the story is not owned by the author, they can be either from Dreamworks, Disney, Sony Animation. WB or different AUs. however some of the characters and the plot itself is owned by the author.


	2. CHAPTER I: The Dream

_"Regret is something you might not regret today or even tomorrow but rather soon and for the rest of you life."_

 _\- anonymous_

* * *

 **Jakob Wynter Alvar (Human Form) / Jack POV**

Monday mornings, I really hate this day of the week. It really sucks! I mean this is a day informing you that you need to get your lazy ass off bed and wake up just to go to school. It is also mocking you that you need to restart a whole week again. A type of day that you just want to sigh and took a deep breath just so you could relax a bit.

Well, before you hear me complain again, I will introduce myself first. I am Jack Frost aka The Spirit of Winter. As you can see I am not in my spirit form right now, the usual silvery white hair and deep winter blue eyes you all came to love isn't present. I am in my human form which is totally different. That will explains why I have raven hair and silvery-grey eyes at the moment. I am one of the Seekers chosen by Manny (aka Man in the Moon) to find the lost Maidens of the Seasons. My code name in this mission is _"The Guardian"_ since I am already the Guardian of Children. Note to sarcasm. To tell you honestly I was not chosen to this mission, I volunteered myself... you might be curious why, but lets just say it is due to deep personal reasons. Anyways, my undercover name here on the Mortal Realm is Jakob Wynter Alvar, fancy right? Like James Bond fancy. Lol... took that name so that I won't draw attention to myself since my name is well know to the Spirit World. To tell you frankly, I am still sleepy even though I woke up with the big thud earlier. Not to mention I am late for practice and I wont be able to hear the end of it to my friends. I left out a loud yawn as I enter our classroom with a auburn-brown haired beside me.

"Hey, haven't got any good sleep?" He asked me as his bright green eyes eyed me with concern as his face showed some minor freckles on his cheeks. He has the same height as me 6'1, we are kinda bit tall for our human form's age. He has a leaner and slightly stronger build of frame and his hair is somewhat scraggly and unkempt by two small braid that he kept on his right ear which by the way I think gives him a little bit of modern edge while wearing his nerdy glasses.

"Had a good dream..." I trailed off remembering my dream earlier, "... but then it turn into a nightmare."

I have been silent for a while as I sat on my usual spot on the last part of our Homeroom near the window. I buried my face in my desk, feeling kinda down at a moment until I felt a light tap in my right shoulder.

"You have a dream of her again, am I right?" The auburn-brown haired asked me as I tilted my head to look at him.

"Yes, Hicc. I did." I said as I left out a deep sigh, "Every dream I had with her felt so real." I looked at the window as my head still lying in the table.

"It felt like she is so close and yet so far..." I continued to tell Hicc which I also call Hiccup by the way, the name is a bit weird but you get use to it. Anyways, Hiccup stayed quite but gently pat my right shoulders again trying his best to comfort me in his own way.

"... if I haven't left her and stayed with her as her knight this wont have happened..." I continued as clinch my fist until it turn white, "I will still be able to see her, even if she wont be mine..." regretting everything as I remember the day I left her.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _I was walking around the halls of the kingdom of Lunaoff near a gardens as I heard an angelic voice call my name behind me._

 _"Sir Jack Frost!" she said I such a regal but sweet voice that you will immediately turn around to and make you smile at the same time._

 _"Yes, Princess Gwentyh Eirwen Cheimon Lunar of Lunaoff" I amusingly answered her as I address her in her full title. While she just playfully but sassily rolled her eyes while tapping her foot impatiently. Her long platinum hair sways softly on the garden breeze as her chiffon lavender gown sways with it as well. The rays of the sun reflect to her differently making her look like an angel that just descent from the sky. My day dream was cut short when she asked._

 _"Could you walk with me in the gardens?"_

 _"It will be my pleasure, milady." I told her with a bow. I gave her my arm and she took it while giving me a warm smile from her reddish lips, which I gladly return to her._

 _Our walk to the gardens of the Kingdom of Lunaoff was silent but comfortable. It seems whenever I am with her, my heart wont stop beating faster and slower at the same time. Her laughter, her smile, her presence, her voice makes my heart Falter. I don't know when these feelings started, maybe I felt this way the first time I saw her. She was just 5 years old when I first laid eyes on her. I was assigned to be her mentor, guardian and knight. The position was requested to me by her parents Manny, her father and the Lady of the Light, her mother since the princess has the same powers as me. At first I thought the feelings that I have for her was affection of a older brother to a younger sister but when I saw her grew older and more beautiful each day, everything changed. My affections for her grew and grew to something different that it made me hard to control. But alas, I can never have her. She is our princess, and I am just a knight that is why I have to do this. I need to tell her that I have to resign. I sigh to the thought and realized that the lady beside me has stopped walking._

 _"Is there something wrong, milady?" I asked her with concern. She let go of my arm and went to one of the benches on the garden and sat elegantly. There is silence for a while until she finally decides to break it._

 _"Is it true that you are leaving me, my knight?" she asked me softly with a hint of sadness in her eyes. It pains me to see her like this but I have no choice, I have to do it. It is for the better and for the good of both of us, I mean mostly me._

 _"Yes..." that is all I was able to say to her as I downcast my face on the garden grounds. I cannot look at her directly, it hurts when I see her sad._

 _"Why? I don't understand?" She started to ask, "You have been my mentor, my best friend, my guardian and my knight since I was still young... you cannot just leave me!" I heard her say with shakiness on her voice that warned me that any minute she will start to cry._

 _I cannot look at her... I just can't, because if I did I will change my mind without a second thought. I cannot tell her that the reason why I am leaving her is because I love her so much and the love I am feeling for her is forbidden. That is why, while I am still able to control my own emotions I will be have to make the first step to prevent a possible heartbreak. My thoughts was stopped when I felt her stood up and slowly walk towards me._

 _"I need to know my past..." I finally answered her, still not looking at her, "I need to know who I really am."_

 _To tell you honestly, what I finally told her is only 1/8 of the reason why I am leaving her but majority of the reason is because of her. I am just hoping she will be able to buy what I have just told her since she knew that I don't really know my past._

 _I suddenly felt two cold-warm hands cupping my face, I was suddenly shocked by the sudden gesture, making my face get warm while she force me to look up to her and see her icy blue eyes that she has tried so hard to hold the tears as our bodies just a foot apart. In that moment, I had tried so hard to control my emotions, tried my best to stop the urge to kiss her and hug her right there in the spot. We have been silent and in that position for whole 15 minutes as she looked at my eyes as if searched for something. Until, she eventually broke our trance and started to sing._

 _"I am letting you go,_

 _I am setting you free..._

 _And you see, what you need to see_

 _When you find you, come back to me..._

 _Please, promise me, you'll come back to me"_

 _I felt the warmth and hope of emotion on the words of the song, that it let my heart skip a beat and everything around us stop. But still, I need to be firm to the my decision. I gave her an emotionless look and gulp._

 _"My maiden and Lady of Winter. Our Princess of Lunaoff. I am sorry but I cannot make that promise." I have told her this very coldly, trying my best not to stutter and break my voice in the process. I saw her eyes full of hurt and a single tear fell on her left cheek. She finally remove her hands off my face, still trying her best not to break as I gave her an emotionless expression. But then again, she stood tall as she finally gathered back her composure without removing her gaze from me. I was struck by the emotion I saw as I continue to gazed back at her icy blue diamond orbs. Instead of being mad about what I have told her she just looked at me with hope in her eyes, as she sang again._

 _"I hope you'll find anything that you need_

 _I will be right here waiting to see..._

 _When you find you, come back to me" she sang before turning her back at me._

 _"When you fine you, come back to me..." she lastly sang, almost a bit like a whisper but loud enough for me to hear before walked away from me._

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Jack, it is okay. It is not your fault." Hiccup said calmly as he pulled me back to reality, "Besides if you did not leave her you wont know about your past and you wont be the Guardian of Fun and be the Protector of Children." He pointed out.

"Plus, you wont be able to meet a wonderful kid who's name is Jamie and you wont be believed in by children. Don't worry, we will be able to find her soon."

I lift my head and faced my best friend as he gave me a sincere smile.

"Thanks a lot, Hicc..." I told him and return the smile back at him.

"You are welcome bud." He said as he flip his book and read it.

I turn my head back to the window and suddenly I heard my stomach growled. A thing about having a human form is that you get hungry like a regular human but you need to eat 3x as much because you consume a lot of energy to maintain our form. Anyways, I leaned to Hiccup's end trying to get his attention.

"Pssst!" I whisper-yelled to him.

"Hmmm?" Hiccup hum while still reading his book.

"You still owe me brunch..." I whispered giving him a sly smirk.

Hiccup face palm himself that made me chuckle. He was about to say something but he was not able to spill it out because the bell just rang signaling us that our 1st class is about to start and right on cue our English teacher Miss Margaret Kingsleigh entered our classroom. In my opinion, she is a 30 something woman who is quite strict. She is our homeroom teacher which always good to go to school right on time if you ask me or else you will get a piece of her mind. She always has her golden blonde hair in a sophisticated bun and wore thick glasses that make her look a little bit scary. She has a weird sister named Alice who also studies here, but I will tell you about her the next time. Anyways moving forward, Miss Kingsleigh placed her books on her table as she started to write something on the board before turning back to us.

"Good morning class!" she said with her British accent.

"Good morning, Miss Kingsleigh!" Our class all said in union.

"Okay now, class. Our next lesson is all about Interviews. We will be discussing different kinds of interviews and how you will be able to do it and answer the interviewer confidently. I will be assigning your partners for this and you will interview your partners and vise versa." We all groaned on what she said and she raised an eye brow.

"Come on class, this is the right time to socialized to your classmates who you haven't have an interaction with. Anyways, This will be due on Wednesday. You all need to make couple of question on the interview about your partners personal life. So now your part-."

She said as she was suddenly interrupted by a knock the door. Miss Kingsleigh opened the door and reviling the head of our Student Council President, Tadashi Hamada. I turn my head again in the window and lazily buried my face on the table. If you wish to know what he looked like, well he is Japanese dude that is quite tall, you get the picture.

"Good morning fellow student..." he said, I was not really listening to what he was saying but he was able get my attention back when he said that there will be a _"new student"_ joining us. I looked up at his direction again as he signaled someone to come in. A girl with dark chocolate brown hair entered our class and walked to the middle of the room. I suddenly stood up wide eyed and shocked when I saw the new comer. It seems like the ghost of my past has come to hunt my very existence right there and then...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! My dear snowballs and snowflakes,

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that, not really... 😏. lol

Finally, posted the 2nd chapter of this book with 2506 words [(A.N. still not included) Kindly give me a round of applause again please].

Not as long as the first one but still I am so very proud of myself and it is on Jack POV, lol. :D

Hmmm... the song that the Maiden of Winter sang is one of the songs of David Cook, I believe the title is "Come back to me"... not really sure... hehe, loved his songs 😍... love love love alternative rock songs...

Anyways, again your comments and likes are greatly appreciated. Also I will respect any of your opinions and healthy criticism on the comment sections. If you have any question in regards to the book please kindly message me. I will be more than happy to answer your questions.

Anyways, hope you will be able to enjoy this chapter.

TTFN! (Tata for now!) 😄

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Most of the characters used in the story is not owned by the author, they can be either from Dreamworks, Disney, Sony Animation. WB or different AUs. however some of the characters and the plot itself is owned by the author.


	3. CHAPTER II: His Regret

_"Regret is something you might not regret today or even tomorrow but rather soon and for the rest of you life."_

 _\- anonymous_

* * *

 **Jakob Wynter Alvar (Human Form) / Jack POV**

Monday mornings, I really hate this day of the week. It really sucks! I mean this is a day informing you that you need to get your lazy ass off bed and wake up just to go to school. It is also mocking you that you need to restart a whole week again. A type of day that you just want to sigh and took a deep breath just so you could relax a bit.

Well, before you hear me complain again, I will introduce myself first. I am Jack Frost aka The Spirit of Winter. As you can see I am not in my spirit form right now, the usual silvery white hair and deep winter blue eyes you all came to love isn't present. I am in my human form which is totally different. That will explains why I have raven hair and silvery-grey eyes at the moment. I am one of the Seekers chosen by Manny (aka Man in the Moon) to find the lost Maidens of the Seasons. My code name in this mission is _"The Guardian"_ since I am already the Guardian of Children. Note to sarcasm. To tell you honestly I was not chosen to this mission, I volunteered myself... you might be curious why, but lets just say it is due to deep personal reasons. Anyways, my undercover name here on the Mortal Realm is Jakob Wynter Alvar, fancy right? Like James Bond fancy. Lol... took that name so that I won't draw attention to myself since my name is well know to the Spirit World. To tell you frankly, I am still sleepy even though I woke up with the big thud earlier. Not to mention I am late for practice and I wont be able to hear the end of it to my friends. I left out a loud yawn as I enter our classroom with a auburn-brown haired beside me.

"Hey, haven't got any good sleep?" He asked me as his bright green eyes eyed me with concern as his face showed some minor freckles on his cheeks. He has the same height as me 6'1, we are kinda bit tall for our human form's age. He has a leaner and slightly stronger build of frame and his hair is somewhat scraggly and unkempt by two small braid that he kept on his right ear which by the way I think gives him a little bit of modern edge while wearing his nerdy glasses.

"Had a good dream..." I trailed off remembering my dream earlier, "... but then it turn into a nightmare."

I have been silent for a while as I sat on my usual spot on the last part of our Homeroom near the window. I buried my face in my desk, feeling kinda down at a moment until I felt a light tap in my right shoulder.

"You have a dream of her again, am I right?" The auburn-brown haired asked me as I tilted my head to look at him.

"Yes, Hicc. I did." I said as I left out a deep sigh, "Every dream I had with her felt so real." I looked at the window as my head still lying in the table.

"It felt like she is so close and yet so far..." I continued to tell Hicc which I also call Hiccup by the way, the name is a bit weird but you get use to it. Anyways, Hiccup stayed quite but gently pat my right shoulders again trying his best to comfort me in his own way.

"... if I haven't left her and stayed with her as her knight this wont have happened..." I continued as clinch my fist until it turn white, "I will still be able to see her, even if she wont be mine..." regretting everything as I remember the day I left her.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _I was walking around the halls of the kingdom of Lunaoff near a gardens as I heard an angelic voice call my name behind me._

 _"Sir Jack Frost!" she said I such a regal but sweet voice that you will immediately turn around to and make you smile at the same time._

 _"Yes, Princess Gwentyh Eirwen Cheimon Lunar of Lunaoff" I amusingly answered her as I address her in her full title. While she just playfully but sassily rolled her eyes while tapping her foot impatiently. Her long platinum hair sways softly on the garden breeze as her chiffon lavender gown sways with it as well. The rays of the sun reflect to her differently making her look like an angel that just descent from the sky. My day dream was cut short when she asked._

 _"Could you walk with me in the gardens?"_

 _"It will be my pleasure, milady." I told her with a bow. I gave her my arm and she took it while giving me a warm smile from her reddish lips, which I gladly return to her._

 _Our walk to the gardens of the Kingdom of Lunaoff was silent but comfortable. It seems whenever I am with her, my heart wont stop beating faster and slower at the same time. Her laughter, her smile, her presence, her voice makes my heart Falter. I don't know when these feelings started, maybe I felt this way the first time I saw her. She was just 5 years old when I first laid eyes on her. I was assigned to be her mentor, guardian and knight. The position was requested to me by her parents Manny, her father and the Lady of the Light, her mother since the princess has the same powers as me. At first I thought the feelings that I have for her was affection of a older brother to a younger sister but when I saw her grew older and more beautiful each day, everything changed. My affections for her grew and grew to something different that it made me hard to control. But alas, I can never have her. She is our princess, and I am just a knight that is why I have to do this. I need to tell her that I have to resign. I sigh to the thought and realized that the lady beside me has stopped walking._

 _"Is there something wrong, milady?" I asked her with concern. She let go of my arm and went to one of the benches on the garden and sat elegantly. There is silence for a while until she finally decides to break it._

 _"Is it true that you are leaving me, my knight?" she asked me softly with a hint of sadness in her eyes. It pains me to see her like this but I have no choice, I have to do it. It is for the better and for the good of both of us, I mean mostly me._

 _"Yes..." that is all I was able to say to her as I downcast my face on the garden grounds. I cannot look at her directly, it hurts when I see her sad._

 _"Why? I don't understand?" She started to ask, "You have been my mentor, my best friend, my guardian and my knight since I was still young... you cannot just leave me!" I heard her say with shakiness on her voice that warned me that any minute she will start to cry._

 _I cannot look at her... I just can't, because if I did I will change my mind without a second thought. I cannot tell her that the reason why I am leaving her is because I love her so much and the love I am feeling for her is forbidden. That is why, while I am still able to control my own emotions I will be have to make the first step to prevent a possible heartbreak. My thoughts was stopped when I felt her stood up and slowly walk towards me._

 _"I need to know my past..." I finally answered her, still not looking at her, "I need to know who I really am."_

 _To tell you honestly, what I finally told her is only 1/8 of the reason why I am leaving her but majority of the reason is because of her. I am just hoping she will be able to buy what I have just told her since she knew that I don't really know my past._

 _I suddenly felt two cold-warm hands cupping my face, I was suddenly shocked by the sudden gesture, making my face get warm while she force me to look up to her and see her icy blue eyes that she has tried so hard to hold the tears as our bodies just a foot apart. In that moment, I had tried so hard to control my emotions, tried my best to stop the urge to kiss her and hug her right there in the spot. We have been silent and in that position for whole 15 minutes as she looked at my eyes as if searched for something. Until, she eventually broke our trance and started to sing._

 _"I am letting you go,_

 _I am setting you free..._

 _And you see, what you need to see_

 _When you find you, come back to me..._

 _Please, promise me, you'll come back to me"_

 _I felt the warmth and hope of emotion on the words of the song, that it let my heart skip a beat and everything around us stop. But still, I need to be firm to the my decision. I gave her an emotionless look and gulp._

 _"My maiden and Lady of Winter. Our Princess of Lunaoff. I am sorry but I cannot make that promise." I have told her this very coldly, trying my best not to stutter and break my voice in the process. I saw her eyes full of hurt and a single tear fell on her left cheek. She finally remove her hands off my face, still trying her best not to break as I gave her an emotionless expression. But then again, she stood tall as she finally gathered back her composure without removing her gaze from me. I was struck by the emotion I saw as I continue to gazed back at her icy blue diamond orbs. Instead of being mad about what I have told her she just looked at me with hope in her eyes, as she sang again._

 _"I hope you'll find anything that you need_

 _I will be right here waiting to see..._

 _When you find you, come back to me" she sang before turning her back at me._

 _"When you fine you, come back to me..." she lastly sang, almost a bit like a whisper but loud enough for me to hear before walked away from me._

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Jack, it is okay. It is not your fault." Hiccup said calmly as he pulled me back to reality, "Besides if you did not leave her you wont know about your past and you wont be the Guardian of Fun and be the Protector of Children." He pointed out.

"Plus, you wont be able to meet a wonderful kid who's name is Jamie and you wont be believed in by children. Don't worry, we will be able to find her soon."

I lift my head and faced my best friend as he gave me a sincere smile.

"Thanks a lot, Hicc..." I told him and return the smile back at him.

"You are welcome bud." He said as he flip his book and read it.

I turn my head back to the window and suddenly I heard my stomach growled. A thing about having a human form is that you get hungry like a regular human but you need to eat 3x as much because you consume a lot of energy to maintain our form. Anyways, I leaned to Hiccup's end trying to get his attention.

"Pssst!" I whisper-yelled to him.

"Hmmm?" Hiccup hum while still reading his book.

"You still owe me brunch..." I whispered giving him a sly smirk.

Hiccup face palm himself that made me chuckle. He was about to say something but he was not able to spill it out because the bell just rang signaling us that our 1st class is about to start and right on cue our English teacher Miss Margaret Kingsleigh entered our classroom. In my opinion, she is a 30 something woman who is quite strict. She is our homeroom teacher which always good to go to school right on time if you ask me or else you will get a piece of her mind. She always has her golden blonde hair in a sophisticated bun and wore thick glasses that make her look a little bit scary. She has a weird sister named Alice who also studies here, but I will tell you about her the next time. Anyways moving forward, Miss Kingsleigh placed her books on her table as she started to write something on the board before turning back to us.

"Good morning class!" she said with her British accent.

"Good morning, Miss Kingsleigh!" Our class all said in union.

"Okay now, class. Our next lesson is all about Interviews. We will be discussing different kinds of interviews and how you will be able to do it and answer the interviewer confidently. I will be assigning your partners for this and you will interview your partners and vise versa." We all groaned on what she said and she raised an eye brow.

"Come on class, this is the right time to socialized to your classmates who you haven't have an interaction with. Anyways, This will be due on Wednesday. You all need to make couple of question on the interview about your partners personal life. So now your part-."

She said as she was suddenly interrupted by a knock the door. Miss Kingsleigh opened the door and reviling the head of our Student Council President, Tadashi Hamada. I turn my head again in the window and lazily buried my face on the table. If you wish to know what he looked like, well he is Japanese dude that is quite tall, you get the picture.

"Good morning fellow student..." he said, I was not really listening to what he was saying but he was able get my attention back when he said that there will be a _"new student"_ joining us. I looked up at his direction again as he signaled someone to come in. A girl with dark chocolate brown hair entered our class and walked to the middle of the room. I suddenly stood up wide eyed and shocked when I saw the new comer. It seems like the ghost of my past has come to hunt my very existence right there and then...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! My dear snowballs and snowflakes,

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that, not really... 😏. lol

Finally, posted the 2nd chapter of this book with 2506 words [(A.N. still not included) Kindly give me a round of applause again please].

Not as long as the first one but still I am so very proud of myself and it is on Jack POV, lol. :D

Hmmm... the song that the Maiden of Winter sang is one of the songs of David Cook, I believe the title is "Come back to me"... not really sure... hehe, loved his songs 😍... love love love alternative rock songs...

Anyways, again your comments and likes are greatly appreciated. Also I will respect any of your opinions and healthy criticism on the comment sections. If you have any question in regards to the book please kindly message me. I will be more than happy to answer your questions.

Anyways, hope you will be able to enjoy this chapter.

TTFN! (Tata for now!) 😄

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Most of the characters used in the story is not owned by the author, they can be either from Dreamworks, Disney, Sony Animation. WB or different AUs. however some of the characters and the plot itself is owned by the author.


	4. CHAPTER III: The Encounter

_"_ _Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other._

 _\- Paulo Coelho_

* * *

 **TWO HOURS EARLIER**

A black luxury car parked at the tall main gates of DreamWaltz Academy. A girl about 15 going on 16 played with her fingers nervously as she gazed through the window looking at the gates of her new school. The driver, a man on his mid-40s who has auburn hair which is tied up to a pony tail stepped out of the car. He has fair skin with a lanky appearance that matches his face has prominent chin and brown eyes where in first look you wont even think that the man is quite charming. He opened the car door of the back sit where the young girl is located and waited for the girl to step out however the girl did not. Sensing something is wrong the man tried to break the silence.

"Nervous, mademoiselle?" her driver asked with concern under his French accent.

"A little bit, Lumiere." The girl said biting her bottom lip in the process. "What if they won't like me?" she continued worriedly.

"Oh, cherie. Who would not like a girl like you?" Lumiere asked her.

"You have the beauty and smarts of your mother, also you have the charm and a little bit of stubbornness of your father. Everybody will not like you but love you!" He said to the girl. It is true that the girl is really is beautiful. She is a brunette like her mother but a much darker shade, almost like dark chocolate in color. She has snow white skin and pinkish cheeks. Her eyes are baby-blue, just like her father's. Her reddish lips curved into a sweet smile hearing the compliment from Lumiere. She finally stepped out of the car, took a deep breath and tried to relax herself.

"Thank you..."she said as she faced him, "thank you for the pep talk, Lumiere!"

"Anytime, mademoiselle. I will be picking you up after school." He told her as she nodded. The driver is more like a family friend to their family than a servant since he has serve the household for many years, he treated the girl as if she is his own daughter and the girl treated him as his second father that is why every advised given by the man the girl kept by heart. She turn again to the school as she let the Autumn air hit her face and let the cool breeze wave thru her French braided hair as she started to walk heading to the entrance of the school.

 _'I will be fine.'_

 _'This will be fun.'_

 _'I will make new friends...'_

 _'And like Lumiere said, they will like me.'_

 _'No, will love me.'_

She thought to herself as she walked nearer to the school's main entrance. She is really quite nervous since she has been home schooled all of her life. Her parents are very protective of her since she is the only child, not allowing her to go outside the comfort of the boundaries of their home. If ever she will go outside, on those rear special occasions she will be escorted by a chaperon. It took her 3 years to convince her parents to allow her to enroll to an ordinary school, and alas it finally happen, however it is still on her parents own terms. But the brunette did not care less, as long as she is able to go to ordinary school, she is happy even though that it only gave her a little amount of freedom. She is really a type that always follow the rules and it never cross her mind to break it, a perfect example of a good girl when you think about it.

The school that was chosen for her by her parents is really prestige. DreamWaltz Academy is one of the most well know private schools in the world. It is a Academy inside a University since the University itself teaches pre-school to masters degree level. The school focuses on all forms of art which excels in any field. No wonder her parents put her here. The Academy, itself is very big, more like castle instead of a building. As she steps on the steps of main entrance, entering the halls she has wondered in awe as she tried to locate the schools registers office to get her schedule and her locker assignment. She felt dizzy wondering thru the endless halls until she accidentally bump into someone.

"I am sorry... I didn't mean to." She said stuttering to the person she bumped into. She helped the stranger pick up the papers that has fallen to the floor.

"That is totally fine, no worries!" said the stranger with a sweet voice.

The brunette looked at the person she bumped into and realized that it was girl. The stranger has a long black hair with a hint of violet when the light shines on it. Her eyes is like amethyst, which sparkles like stars that pierces through her soul. Her skin is rosy, compared to her pale skin and her lips are pinkish as it curved to a smile. The brunette girl stared at the stranger with wonder as she never seen such a beautiful girl before aside to her mother.

 _'Pretty fairy.'_ Thought the brunette.

"Why, thank you!" said the stranger to her.

"You are welcome! Wait-what!?" the brunette said confuse.

"You said your thoughts out loud!" the stranger told her within giggles.

The brunette face palm herself while the stranger giggled through her actions and both stood up.

"By the way, my name is Veruschka Katriona Aisling. But you can call me V." the stranger said smiling warmly while sticking her hand out waiting for a hand shake. The brunette looked at Verushka and looked again to the hand hesitating, thinking of should shake it or not. The brunette introduce herself first before taking Verushka's hand.

"Nice meeting you, V. My name is Elsandra Lumi Winters but you can call me Elsa."

The brunette whose name is Elsa finally shook Veruschka's hand. Once their hands touched Veruschka's eyes widen and she turned pale.

 _"Beware of the frozen heart..."_ Veruschka said almost in a whisper but enough for her to hear.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked her new friend with confusion but Veruschka started to look to her with emotionless eyes as if she was in a trance. Worried, Elsa tried to removed her hands from her new friend but the grip was too strong so she tried to shake her with her free hand through her shoulders just to wake her up.

"Are you alright? Are you sick? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Elsa said as she continue to shake her hoping it will wake her up. Varushaka remain to that state in whole 3 minutes before fluttering her eyes again and faced Elsa as she gave her warm smile.

"No, I am okay!" she immediately said and hesitantly asked, "Hmmm... what did I told you?"

"You said beware of the frozen heart?!" Elsa said, not really sure if what she heard is true or not. "Do you want to go to infirmary? You don't look to good." She worriedly continued.

"Oh, silly me! I just zoned out... don't worry and think about it." Veruschka sheepishly and nervously said while gesturing Elsa through her right hand to forget about what she said. "Anyways, you are just new here, right?" she automatically asked Elsa changing the subject.

"Yeah! I am looking for the register's office so that I will be able to get my schedule and my locker assignment." Elsa answered her with a smile.

"I see. I can take you there since I will be picking up some papers for the School's Student Council Office."

"Cool!" Elsa said happily.

"Alright then! Just follow me to the West Wing" Veruschka enthusiastically said.

"And by the way, Elsa. Welcome to DreamWaltz Academy!" She warmly continued with a welcoming voice. Elsa smiled back at her as she felt welcome to her new school.

* * *

The walk to the west wing of DreamWaltz Academy was very pleasant as Elsa and Veruschka tried to get to know each other more. They have learned that they have more in common in likes and dislikes except for both girls personalities and ages. Veruschka is more of extrovert and a year older while Elsa is more an introvert in a way. Elsa is very happy to find a friend that she has a lot in common with that she might call as a best friend. The weird thing about it, Veruschka felt the same way too. They have passed a lot of corridors until they have reached a door saying _"Registrar's Office"_.

"Here we are!" Veruschka said cheerfully as she points to the door beside her. "By the way, this is the west wing of the school where you will be able to locate on the first floor the cashier, billing, admin and register's office. The principal's office and guidance councilor's office are located in the 2nd floor. The faculty is located to the 3rd and 4th floor while the SC office is located at the 5th floor." She explained and Elsa nodded.

Veruschka opened the door of the register's officer and gestured to Elsa to come in. A little bell was heard, signaling that someone has entered the office. They were greeted by a mid-30s woman with a golden blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Good morning, you two!" the woman happily said.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Aurora! By the way, I have a new student for you." Veruschka said to the woman as she pushed Elsa gently to the Lady in front of them.

"Oh! Miss Winters, I presume?" Miss Aurora asked while smiling at Elsa and Elsa nodded in response.

"I am Aurora Rose but you can call me Miss Aurora. I am the head of the register's office."

"I'm Elsandra Lumi Winters, but if you want you can call me Elsa." Elsa shyly told the registrar.

"Quite shy, I see." She teasingly said to Elsa making Elsa blushed a little.

''Anyways, here are your schedule, Identification Card and Swipe Card, locker assignment and the map of the school so you won't get lost." Miss Aurora said as she gave everything to Elsa and wink at her.

"Thank you!" Elsa said shyly.

"You are welcome!" she said to Elsa and turn to Veruschka after. "Now, Miss Aisling. These are the papers needed by your SC office, kindly give this to your secretary. And take Miss Winters to Mr. Hamada so he will be able to show her around school, okay?"

Veruschka took the papers from Miss Aurora while nodding to her. Elsa and Varushka waved goodbye to the Lady and went out the register's office.

"Now that you have your stuff with you lets proceed to the SC Office..." Veruschka trailed off, "Lets take the lift, shall we?" she continue to ask.

"We shall!" Elsa said giggling while arm in arm with Veruschka.

* * *

 **ON THE 5TH FLOOR**

Once both girls exited the elevator Elsa was surprised and dumbfounded to see that the whole 5th floor was dedicated to be a whole Student Council Office. The floor that looks like a real office complete with departments, busy with student that are the staff of the Student Council. Veruschka took Elsa's things and left it to the reception area and she said something to the receptionist, after that she took her hand and lead her to the door where it says _"The SC President's Office"_ and then knocked 3 times.

"Come in." a male voice said on the other room. Veruschka opened the door and greeted the male happily.

"Good Morning, Mr. President! I have a new student for you."

"Morning as well, Miss Treasurer. Let the new student come in." the SC President said while fixing a pile of papers on his desk. Veruschka playfully dragged Elsa inside of the SC President's office and presented her to the SC President. The President signaled Veruschka to leave and she nodded.

'See you at lunch.' Veruschka mounted as she tapped Elsa's shoulder. Elsa nodded in response and smiled. She left the room and closed the door behind her leaving Elsa awkwardly standing for a minute as the SC President approached her and bowed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, my name is Tadashi Hamada. But you can call me Tadashi, no formalities needed" The SC President greeted her with a smile while sticking his hand for a shake "I am the Student Council President of DreamWaltz Academy."

"Good morning as well, my name is Elsandra Lumi Winters but you can call me Elsa." Elsa said as she shook Tadashi's hand looking up to him with a smile forming in her face. The SC President is quite tall that made Elsa look up to him, he has a slender body which is slightly muscular for a teenager. He has large, warm brown eyes and black hair that was cut very neatly above his prominent ears. His face is quite long with a larger jaw and slightly larger nose. At first glance, you will be able to recognized him right away as a responsible and straight A student. He wore the school uniform well and neatly, a good thing since he portrait to be a good role model to the students studying on DreamWaltz Academy.

 _'He is quite cute'._

Elsa thought as she stare at Tadashi for a long while not even realizing she is doing it. Her gazed was cut short as she heard a faint chuckle from the SC President making Elsa's cheeks go a little warm as she quickly took her hand again from him and look away hiding her blush.

"I know, Miss Winters or should I say Elsa." Tadashi said still chuckling. Elsa look to the SC President again and stood formally, composing herself as she shrugged off the embarrassment she felt earlier. Tadashi warmly smiled at her making her blush a little once again and feel a huge swarm of butterflies fly wildly on her stomach.

 _'What am I feeling? I never felt this before...'_ Elsa thought to herself. They have been silent for a while until Tadashi broke it, instantly remembering what he needed to do with her.

"Elsa, since is still very early. I will be touring you round school so that you will be familiar with your surroundings. Will that be okay with you?"

"That will be lovely!" Elsa said.

They both exited the SC President office and walked side by side out of the student council. Tadashi has showed her around the school premises, including adding a little bit of history of the school as well. He has showed her where everything is located, including the Academic wing, Arts wing, Club wing, Science and technology wing, library and so on. They have passed a lot of school corridors, fields and gardens as well. Filling Elsa with a whole new world of wonder and amazement. They have been walking to some part of the gardens when they saw 3 boys running fast away from someone.

"Hey! Come back 'ere, ye he-devils!" a girl with frizzy long red haired shouted with a thick Scottish accent as she run after the 3 boys.

"Miss Captain of Arms!" Tadashi yelled to the red head trying to get her attention. The red haired girl looked at them instantly, she mumble something to the walky-talky at hand and started approaching them. While she got nearer to them Elsa was able to see the red head's face. She has a round shape face with light freckles above her nose that complimented her rosy cheeks and pink lips. Her Sapphire eyes glint with authority that it is quite intimidating when you see her up close, which is a bit tomboyish as well on the manner of her appearance and the way she walk as she approached them.

"Mr. President..."the red head greeted him out of breath but still manage with a smile, "... who is thy wee-lassie with yeh?" she continue to ask him while pointing at Elsa.

"Oh! She is the new student that I have discussed about during the SC meetings." Tadashi answered.

"Ay see..." the red head amusingly said and introduce herself.

"Hello, Ay am Merida Tuuli Fall. But yeh can call meh Mer. SC's Captain of Arms and thy number one responsible in handlin' thy peace and order of this fair school." She said proudly while sticking out a hand to Elsa for a hand shake.

"Hi, nice meeting you Mer. I am Elisandra Lumi Winters, but you can call me Elsa." Elsa said with a smile while shaking Merida's hand. Once their hand touched they felt a gentle but strong gust of wind pass thru them and a sudden feeling of warm and electricity of recollection went thru their bodies. Both girls' were wide eyed of the sudden feeling but their moment was interrupted by the voice on the walky-talky that Merida is holding and she broke the handshake.

 _"Captain, we have already apprehended the trouble makers!"_ the voice said from the walky-talky.

"Very good, Shang! Ay will be there in thy few" Merida quickly responded. She turned once again to Tadashi and Elsa, "Mr. President, Elsa... Duty calls!" she said then saluted to them.

Tadashi nodded allowing her to leave and Merida run away from them but stopped after a couple of meters and shouted back to Elsa and waved.

"Hey, Elsa! Nice meetin' yeh. See yeh at lunch!"

"Okay! See you at lunch as well, Mer" Elsa responded back to the Merida and waved at her while she watch her run to the other direction.

"She is one of the toughest girls in this school, because of her no one dared to break the school rules... only occasional few." Tadashi said while looking at Merida leave.

"Judging on the way she handle her responsibility, I won't contradict what you just said." Elsa said in response.

Tadashi and Elsa continued their tour of the school until they have heard the bell rings proclaiming that the they only have 15minutes before the first class start. Tadashi notice that students are starting to fill up the school grounds and asked the girl beside him.

"Your first class is English, am I right?" Elsa nodded in response.

"Okay, I will be taking you to your locker so that you will be able to get your things for the first class."

Tadashi took Elsa's hand which made her blushed and they fast walk going to the lockers. They have passed a lot of corridors and halls ways where a lot of student stared and gave way to both of them, letting them pass. Elsa heard a lot of gasp and faint whisper from the student that she cannot quite understand. This made her made her quite worried but decided to ignore them as she and Tadashi fast walk while still holding hands.

"By the way, in case you must be wondering. Varushaka already took the liberty to take your things to your locker." Tadashi informed Elsa as they walk going to the lockers. They stopped to a locker number 1221, which Elsa gasp and was left to awe. The locker door was painted in lavender and periwinkle blue, it was designed with snowflake patterns and a ice castle on the locker door. Elsa trace the patterns as she look at it with wonder.

"Do you love it?" Tadashi asked as he was amusingly look at Elsa's expression. Elsa nodded in response. "The design was request by your parents. I would just like you to know that we're allowed to design our lockers whatever we wish."

"Wow!" That is all she was able to say. Tadashi gestured Elsa to open her locker and get her stuff.

"Rapunzel Flora Springs is the artist who painted your locker, she is the SC Arts Administrator here and majority of the graffiti and school art you see painted on the walls are her handwork. She is the same grade as you, if I am not mistaken." Tadashi informed her.

"Wonderful! It seems like she is very talented." Elsa said as she closed her locker door.

"Yes, she is. I guess you will see her soon."

"I guess so... I can't wait to meet her." Elsa said with a smile.

Ring!

They both heard the 2nd bell signaling that the first class has started cutting short their conversation.

"Lets go, I am going to take you to your first class." Tadashi said offering his arm to Elsa. She nodded and gladly took Tadashi's arm while she blush in the process.

 _'Adorable.'_ Tadashi mumble to himself as he look at Elsa with a smiled.

They have fast walked until they are able to reach the Academic Wing and stopped in front of the door labeled "Room 110: Grade 10 English". Tadashi and Elsa are both breathing heavily since they have fast walk, almost jogged going to Elsa's first class. They have give themselves 5minutess trying to compose themselves and catch their breath before knocking on the door. Once they felt that their hearts are beating normally again, Tadashi knocked the door 3 times.

"I will be introducing you to your class." He told Elsa and nodded as they waited for someone to answer the door. After 2 mins, the door opened revealing a woman in her early 30s. The woman has golden-blond hair that is tide in a sophisticated bun and her dark blue eyes is quite hidden by her thick glasses. She has a slender frame and judging from the way she carry herself she is slightly strict. She looked at Tadashi, to Elsa and back to Tadashi again.

"Let me guess, she is Miss Winters. Am I right?" The woman asked with her British accent.

"Yes, Miss Kingsleigh and I will be introducing her to your class." Tadashi responded with a smile.

"I see..." the woman said while looking to Elsa and smiled. "My name is Margaret Kingsleigh, kindly call me Miss Kingsleigh. I will be your grade 10 English Teacher and Homeroom Teacher as well. So, welcome to my class, Miss Winters"

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Kingsleigh" Elsa politely said with a smile.

"Now, Mr. Hamada. Kindly introduce Miss Winters to my class so that you will be able to attend yours." Miss Kingsleigh said while turning back to Tadashi.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tadashi said in response. Miss Kingsleigh turn back to the room waiting for Tadashi to come in and make the introduction. Tadashi turn again to Elsa and said. "Elsa, once I gave you the signal to come in, do come in and then introduce yourself, okay?"

"Okay!" Elsa response while nodding.

Tadashi went inside the room while Elsa was left by the halls. Elsa heard Tadashi greeting her fellow classmates and she immediately realized that she will be introduce in front of a lot of people. This made Elsa slightly nervous that she started to play with her fingers again and started talking to her subconscious.

 **[** _ **Elsa**_ **/ (Subconscious) ]**

 _'I cannot speak in front of a lot of people especially students who will be my classmates for this year.'_

('Yes you can, just believe in yourself. Like Lumiere said, they will love you.')

 _'But what if I make a mistake and make a fool of myself'_

('No you wont, just try!')

 _'Yes, I will and they will hate me!'_

('No, they won't.')

 _'Yes, they will!'_

('No, they won't.')

 _'Yes, they will!'_

('No, they won't.')

 _'How can you be so sure?'_

('Because I am you and you are me, I believe in you! You will be fine, just give them a warm smile.')

Her battle with her subconscious was cut short when she heard Tadashi call her last name and signaled her to come in. She took a deep breath, look at Tadashi and smiled at him. She started to walk inside the classroom, stopped in the front-middle of the room and looked around her, she instantly notice all eyes are at her. She was about to speak when she a loud thud on the back near the window. She saw a boy with black-raven hair standing, looking at her wide eyed and very pale. The boy seems very shocked to see her based on his reaction. His silvery-grey eyes changed expression very quickly as if it is piercing her very soul. Elsa was unable to move and don't know what to do, so she did the first thing that come to mind and just gave the boy a warm smile. The boy's stare was broken when Miss Kingsleigh spoke to him.

"Mr. Alvar, are you alright?"

"I am alright, Ma'am. I just felt a little dizzy that is all." The boy said to Miss Kingsleigh and turning his eyes back to Elsa.

"Do you wish to go to the infirmary?" Miss Kingsleigh asked the boy whose last name was Alvar.

"No, Ma'am." Mr. Alvar said still staring at Elsa making her uncomfortable.

"Okay, please sit down, Mr. Alvar. If you are still not feeling well kindly go to the infirmary." Miss Kingsleigh instructed to the boy.

The boy nodded and did what he was told but he still stared at Elsa, making her stare back at his silvery-grey orbs. Her trance was broke when she heard Miss Kingsleigh called her by her last name and gesture her to continue. Elsa looked to her English teach and nodded. She regain again her composure, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked back to her fellow classmates.

"Good morning everyone! I am Elsandra Lumi Winters but you can call me Elsa..." She said with confidence and a warm smile, "I hope I will be able to get to know all of you and be friends in the process."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! My dear snowballs and snowflakes,

Yes! The 3nd chapter of this book with 4331 words. [(Wow! As in WOW! A.N. is still not included here) Kindly give me a round of applause and standing ovation]

*So proud of herself*

Hmmm... In the story, I was able to introduce a lot of characters and Elsa has finally appeared in the story! [Yey!]

I have already put in the name of their school which is DreamWaltz Academy, a combination of DreamWorks and Walt Disney. I also added a lot of Disney characters in the story like Lumiere (BATB), Aurora (SB), Tadashi (BH6) with a little bit of Tadelsa in the process [sorry I like shipping them as much I love Jelsa but I love Jelsa more], Merida (Brave) and my very own character that I created, Veruschka. [I hope you guys liked the character I have created.] :)

Anyways, again your comments and likes are greatly appreciated and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also I will respect any of your opinions and healthy criticism on the comment sections. If you have any questions about this feel free to message me, I will be more than happy to answer them.

Anyways, hope you will be able to enjoy this chapter and the next.

TTFN! [Tata for now!] 😄

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Most of the characters used in the story is not owned by the author, they can be either from Dreamworks, Disney, Sony Animation. WB or different AUs. however some of the characters and the plot itself is owned by the author.


	5. CHAPTER IV: Hope and Strength

_"At the end of the day, all you need is Hope and Strength... Hope that it will get better and Strength to hold on until it does."_

 _\- anonymous_

* * *

 **Hickson Damek Caine (Human Form) / Hiccup POV**

"Good morning fellow schoolmates, may I have your attention please!" Our SC President, Tadashi Hamada greet us.

"Today, there will be a new student that will be joining your homeroom. So, I hope you will be able to welcome her with open arms." He smilingly continued. After his announcement he gestured someone to come in.

We waited for a few seconds before a girl step in side Miss Kingsleigh's class. She has chocolate brown hair and mesmerizing baby-blue eyes. Judging on the way she keep herself she is quite nervous. I cannot stop staring to her, she is quite beautiful with her porcelain skin and pinkish cheeks. My trance was soon cut off when I heard a loud thud on my right. I saw jack standing, a little bit shaking and much more paler than usual. I notice that he seems shock somehow and there is some sweat in his forehead. Suddenly the temperature drop little by little and it started to get colder in our area, thankfully our homeroom has AC on so no one notice the sudden change of temperature but then again I need to nudge him out of his state.

"Jack! What the hell!?" I whisper-yelled to him, that only him could hear. He shrugged a little and his shaking stop but he still looking in front and I looked on the direction he is looking at and finally realized that he is looking at the girl that smiled warmly back at him.

 _'Does he know her?'_

 _'Do they know each other?'_

 _'How?'_

 _'When?'_

 _'And why is he acting like this?'_

There are hundred questions running around my head right now that I am itching to get some answers to. Plus everyone is looked at Jack's oddly and started to whisper, even our SC President is looking at him weirdly but the new girl just looked at him calmly. There is sudden awkward silence in the air until the silence was finally ended when Miss Kingsleigh finally spoke.

"Mr. Alvar, are you alright?"

"I-I am alright, Ma'am. I just felt I little dizzy that is all." Jack finally said as he turn his gazed to English teacher and back to the new girl.

"Do you wish to go to the infirmary?" Miss Kingsleigh asked Jack with concern.

"No, Ma'am." Said Jack still staring to the new girl making her feel uncomfortable now but still calm.

"Okay, please sit down, Mr. Alvar. If you are still not feeling well kindly go to the infirmary." Miss Kingsleigh instructed him.

Jack nodded and did what he was told but he still staring at the new girl making her stare back at him. Miss Kingsleigh called the girl and gesture her to continue. The new girl looked at our her English teach and nodded. She regain again her composure, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked back to us, her fellow classmates.

"Good morning everyone! I am Elsandra Lumi Winters but you can call me Elsa..." the new student said with confidence and a warm smile, "...I hope I will be able to get to know all of you and be friends in the process."

So, the girls name is Elsa... I gazed back at Jack and saw hurt in his eyes but he turn again to his emotionless stare. Staring at her.

"Thank you, Miss Winters." Miss Kingsleigh said to the new student,

"You may take the sit in front of Mr. Alvar."

The new girl named Elsa nodded, the SC President squeezed her hand and whispered something to her that made the new girl smile and blush. I looked back at Jack who is still staring at the new girl, his fist was now wrap into a ball until knuckles went pale. I tapped Jack shoulders breaking his stare at the new student and our SC President but what I did is a big mistake, he looked at me giving me a very cold death glare and I gulp. If looks could kill I am already dead by now decaying with frost. He turn back and stared again at the new girl who is approaching the vacant sit in front of him. The girl, Elsa gave a warm smile to Jack. If I am not mistaken I saw Jack stare soften a little just for a few seconds before returning back his emotionless stare making the new girl frown and take a sit. There are lots of questions forming in my head that made head very dizzy so I ignored it for a while and paid attention again on the front of our class. Our SC President is announcing about the Halloween Fete, after his announcement he bid us goodbye and left.

"Ok now, class. As I have mentioned earlier that-" Miss Kingsleigh said but was interrupted by another knock on the door.

The door opened, a familiar red head full of curls pops her head out. Miss Kingsleigh motioned her to come in and gave our English teacher a slip. Miss Kingsleigh nodded and gestured the red head to find an empty sit. The red head looked around and smiled to the new girl, Elsa. She took the empty sit in front of me and I felt my phone vibrate informing me that I received a text. I took my phone from my pocket and looked who it is from, it has informed me that the text is from Merida Tuuli Fall, the girl in front of me. I groaned to the text.

 **-TEXT CONVO-**  
 **[M-Merida / H-Hiccup]**

M: Hey Wimpy! Wat did I missed?

H: Could u pls stop calling me that!? I am not a WHIMP u know!

M: Make me, dog! You are bound to be my slave or I will tell someone about our contract! Now answer my question.

(I am certain she smirked when she typed this. My blood starts to boil when I have read the text. So, I angrily typed my response to her.)

H: Wow, Black Mail! How low of you!? If you want to know, our classes haven't really started yet. Mr. President only went in and introduced the new girl beside you named Elsa.

M: I see. I already met her awhile ago. She is very proper and nice. Watza wrong with Jack by the way?

H: I don't know... he is like that when the new girl arrived?

M: Well he looks like he wants to eat Elsa alive.?

H: Really!?

(I gazed back at Jack and saw that Merida is right. I felt my phone vibrate again and checked the message.)

M: Yup! Anyway, if there will be a zombie apocalypse u will be the first to die. ?

H: I will not! ?

M: Will too... because you are a wimpy scoundrel! Hahahaha...

 **-END OF CONVO-**

I did not bother to response back since I am already angry. I just concentrate my attention to our class and put my phone back to my pocket. Thanks to this red head devil I was not able to get the important bits of the assignment.

"Now class for your assigned partners. Your partners will be he one in front of you, the pairing will start at the back." Miss Kingsleigh told us which I mentally groaned.

"I wont give you the opportunity to do this at my class, so I suggest that you talk to your respective partners on how you will be able to finish this. The submission will be next week instead of this coming Wednesday, I want you to know your partner better than your friends."

 _'Damn it, I will be stuck to the red head devil for a week!'_

I was mentally cursing myself for this, what bad luck. Is it enough that I am his slave for eternity!? Well, not really. She just need to tell me that she release me from our contract and I will be free once more. Anyways, why did I ended up being her slave. Oh, right! That freaking fateful day.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _I was scouting the woods for our mission in finding the Maiden of Autumn. I was in my human form at the time which is making hard for me to track since I am losing a lot of energy to maintain my human state and using my powers as well._

 _"This is harder than I thought. This forest is weird..." I mumbled to myself as I sigh and check my surroundings, "... it's clogging my senses."_

 _After debating to myself for 5 minutess I decided to change back to my original spirit form. A gust of wind and leaves twirled around me covering my whole body allowing me to change back but suddenly something doesn't seems right when I opened my eyes again, I am in my spirit form but I am trap in a clear glass jar._

 _"What the heck!?" I said as I started to panic as bang the glass trying to break it but with no avail until a girl with wild curly red hair around 14 years old picked up the jar where I am captive._

 _"Yeh funny looking Wisps." she said to me on her thick Scottish accents as she looked at me with her big sapphire eyes full of curiosity._

 _"That is because I am not a Wisps! I am an Elf." I sarcastically corrected her._

 _"An Elf!?"_

 _"Yes I am an elf. There is a big difference between an elf and a wisps" I told her confidently but she shook the jar violently making me dizzy._

 _"AHHHH! S-stop! S-stop! S-shaking m-me-eeee! I shouted. After a minute or two she stopped shaking the jar,_

"Why did you do that for?!" I angrily asked her.

 _"Yeh're practically annoying. Ay know the difference between an elf and wisps. Thank you very much!" she told me sassily why rolling her eyes and shaking the jar again._

 _"S-stop! S-stop it! Ahhhhhhh!"_

 _"Argh! This is not what Ay wanted, Ay wanted a wisps and not an elf" she said while shaking the jar with me in it._

 _"P-please-eeee! S-stop! S-stop! I-I will d-do anything j-just for you-you to s-stop and-and get m-me out of h-here!" I desperately told her that made her stop shaking the jar._

 _"Anything?" She seriously asked and I nodded still feeling quite dizzy._

 _"Yes! Anything! I desperately answered. The red head thought for while before speaking again._

 _"Ay need a binding contract with that!"_

 _"A binding contract? Isn't my words enough!?" I furiously told her._

 _"Nope!" She said while popping the 'p', "_

 _"Promises are meant to be broken and besides Ay don't trust yeh!"_

 _"How can I be so sure you will let me out of this jar?" I suspiciously asked her._

 _"Me think yeh don't have any other choice." she confidently said to me while giving me a smirk. Out of desperation and frustration I gave in._

 _"Okay, fine! I need your full name."_

 _"And why is that?" She sassily asked me._

 _"You wish to have the contract in binding, right?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Then give me your name." I annoyingly told her, she hesitated for a minute before giving her full name to me._

 _"My name is Merida Tuuli Fall." She proudly told me._

 _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I finally spoke._

 _"I swear on the Country of Gnomigion, Kingdom of Berk. That I, Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III will do anything that Lady Merida Tuuli Fall wishes until she is bound to release me. This is under the eternal binding contract of the Realm of Paracelsya. Lotesse i' elementals en' iant quod yassen amin vee' amin ligabis sina contractus yassen he imya ilya aeternum."_

 _"Is that it? I mean, the contract is already at work?" She asked me after I spoke the binding contract. I opened my eyes to see the look on her face informing me that she was not impress._

 _"Yes!" I annoyingly answered her._

 _"You will become me slave?"_

 _"Yes!" I absent mindlessly agreed._

 _"You will follow me around like a dog?"_

 _"Yes! Wait-what!? I did not agree to be your dog or your slave!" I told her realizing what I just promised._

 _"You already agreed in our little agreement..." The girl told me smirking while her sapphire eyes glitter with mischief, "... plus Ay am pretty sure that yeh wont be able to break the contract as well since yeh have bind it and yeh gave yehr word as a Prince."_

 _"Yes." I answered her down cast and admitting defeat as I realized that I have been tricked by a mortal kid._

 **\- END OF FLASHBACK -**

I really regretted that day but then again I was thankful that I was able to find the Maiden of Autumn and save her. Yes, once this is over and we found the Maiden of Winter, I will be the Knight of the Maiden of Spring. But still I will be a slave to the Maiden of Autumn. Which frustrates me since the promised I have made was bond by our realm and it is very hard to break, breaking it will have unfortunate circumstances. I sigh in defeat about the logic in my own head. I look to my right to distract myself. Jack is still staring at the back of the new girl as if guarding her, not letting her go out of his sight. I am really confused about Jack's behavior and his relationship with the new girl. Argh! Over thinking everything will not help me solve this. I took a deep breath and decided to listen to our English Class.

* * *

 **TIME SKIPS: BELL RINGS**

"Ok class, Good bye and see you tomorrow. Don't forget your project that is due next week!" Miss Kingsleigh told us

"Yes, Miss Kingsleigh!" we all said in union.

I was picking my stuff again when my phone vibrated. I took my phone to my pocket and checked who is from.

 _"Hey wimpy! I'll text you when we will make the assignment."_

 _\- Mer_

After I read the text I just shrugged it off, not bothering to response. I looked at Jack direction and notice that he still hasn't moved to his original position as if he is staring at nothingness. The new girl, Elsa already left 10 minutes ago with Merida. I flicked my finger to get Jack's attention but with no use. I waved my hands in front of him but still no response, he seems like he is in a trance like state.

 _'It seems like there is nothing else to do.'_ I thought to myself as I took a deep breath and yelled his name.

"JACK!"

Jack fell from his seat as he was startled on what I did.

"WHATTA F HICCUP!"

"If you haven't notice our class has already ended and we are the only ones left in the room." I annoyingly said to him while crossing my arms. Jack looked around the classroom and curse under his breath. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and massaged his temples

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Are you referring to the new girl?" I asked back. He opened his eyes and look at me for a second before nodding.

"She already left, I am guessing to her next class."

"Next class?" He asked while he took his stuff and shove it to his bag pack.

"Yes, next class and we also have-" I told him but he cut me off.

"I need to find her! I've got to find her!" He immediately told me while hurriedly standing up and exiting our homeroom.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled at him trying to catch up to him.

'Man, he is really fast!' I thought to myself while I run after him. I have finally caught up with him when I saw him on the crossing halls.

"What is that all about, Jack!" I yelled at him while I tried to catch my breath.

"I need to find her! I've got to find her!" He mumbled repeatedly to himself as he try to figure out which way to go.

I went in front of him trying to get his attention but with no avail. I notice that his eyes where blank as if it was dazed to nothingness. Panic and worry overcome me. I placed my hands to his shoulder and shake him violently trying to wake him up but still he did not budge and he kept on mumbling. I don't know what to do next, the next action that I did also surprised me...

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shouted at him while I slapped him with force making him almost drop to the floor.

There was an awkward silence after I did that. I was shocked on what I did but I really don't know what to do. He seems like he has been posses or something. We have stayed to the same position for the whole 2 minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"Jack?" I called but he looked at me with deadly glare that made me gulp. He might have sense that I was a bit scared of him that his stare soften a little.

"I am sorry Hiccup." he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"That is fine Jack." I tapped his right shoulder try to comfort him,"Let me treat you Brunch." His eyes lit up a big and nodded.

* * *

 **IN THE CAFETERIA**

Two friends were seated in there usual spot in the cafeteria. A boy with raven-black hair was devouring his brunch in a big plate which is consist of big servings of chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, beacons and an omelet. His best friend, a boy who has auburn-brown hair treated him the meal due to the bet that the raven haired boy planted which the boy did not agree on. The auburn-brown haired was supposed to argue about it but did not continue due to the incident that happened earlier and he also needed to have a distraction for his friend to make him calm down before he asked him some uncomfortable questions that he want answers to. He was quite lost in thought as if drowning to the sea of questions that kept on splashing to his head but he was revived again when he notice that his friend stop eating.

"I blacked out again, didn't I?" The boy with the raven hair asked staring at his plate. The boy with auburn-brown hair sigh and fix his glasses before answering.

"Yes. It is much worse than before."

"What did I do, Hicc?" The raven head asked again, Hiccup took a deep breath before answering.

"You run off, as if you a posses. You kept on mumbling _'I need to find her. I've got to find her.'_ This is much worse Jack. Whenever you go to a blackout you just sit still and stare to nothingness but now as if you don't have control over your body and I to tell you, honestly I am a bit scared of it."

There was an awkward silent in the air. Jack tried to process everything in his mind while his friend looked at him with concern but still Hiccup needs to get some answers.

"Do you know the new girl, Elsa?" Hiccup finally asked. Jack looked at his friend and back to his plate.

"Yes... No... Not really... I don't know!?" He confusingly said.

"What do you mean exactly?" Hiccup asked while rising his left brow.

"I have a feeling I knew her but the same time I don't. As if she is Eirwen." Jack said in a whisper but enough for Hiccup to hear. Hiccup's green eyes widen upon hearing the news.

"Are you sure!?" He skeptically asked him and Jack nodded, not really sure about his answer.

"This is great news Jack! We finally found her!" Hiccup excitedly said but his excitement died down when he saw Jack's face,

"What's wrong?"

"Hicc, I am sure she was her but at the same time, I am not so sure..." Jack trailed off, "I mean they have the same face, features, except to the hair. Everything about her screams Eirwen, because maybe I am hoping she is but what if she isn't?" He paused for a while shaking.

"I-I... I cannot get through it if this Elsa girl is not her..." Jack continued as he clenched his fist, "I-I I wont be able to go through everyday finding out that there is a girl with the same face as her, reminding me everyday that I have failed to find her."

"Jack, don't say that. We will find her. Whatever it takes. And we could start with the new girl, Elisandra Lumi Winters!" Hiccup said with determination on his face.

"You really think so Hicc?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Of course! The seekers always have your back. We just need a plan of action, a good thing about this is we have a lead." Hiccup said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Hicc!" Jack gratefully said.

Jack continued eating his meal with new hope on his hand as he held on to the idea that he will finally find the Maiden of Winter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! My dear snowballs and snowflakes,

Thank the gods! The 4th chapter of this book with 3538 words (A.N. not included).

Now going back to the story, the title of this chap should be The Encounter II due that it should be the continuation of Chapter 3 but for some reason I am not really feeling the Encounter II thingy, based to me it doesn't match the other chapters that I have on mind so yeah, I have to changed it... plus, this chapter has been a little bit intense base on my standards, so I hope I was able to deliver. As for the POV, well I choose Hiccups because I want to add his POV on the story since there will be more Jelsa in here. Plus, I have added on how he and Merida have met. I hoped you will love little Mericup moment I have on this chapter even if they would love biting each others heads off.

Anywho, again your comments, likes and votes are greatly appreciated and let me know what you think of this chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Also I will respect any of your opinions and healthy criticism on the comment sections. If you have any questions please feel free to message me. 😎

Anyways, hope you will be able to enjoy this chapter and the next.

TTFN! [Tata for now!] 😄

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Most of the characters used in the story is not owned by the author, they can be either from Dreamworks, Disney, Sony Animation. WB or different AUs. however some of the characters and the plot itself is owned by the author.


	6. CHAPTER V: The Plan of Action

_"Create definite plan for carrying out your desire, and begin at once to put this plan into action."_

 _\- Napoleon Hill_

* * *

 **OTHER PART OF SCHOOL**

A teenage girl is happily but nervously skipping her way to her next class as her very long braided golden hair sways as she skips. Happy because this is the day she decided that she will confess her true feelings to the one she admired. Nervous because she doesn't know if that person will return back the feelings to her. She had already planned this for weeks now and finally decided to confess during their music class since their music teacher gave them an assignment to sing what their heart desires. [ **A.N.:** The song is the song on frozen "For the Fist Time in Forever" but I just changed the lyrics a little]

"Now today is the day  
It's agony to wait

Now it is time to tell him how I feel  
How I feel..

For the first time in forever  
I will be able to tell him what is in my heart

For the first time in forever  
He will finally notice me...

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

And I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever

Nothing is in my way-" she sang while she started to run but unfortunately she was not able to finish her song since she accidentally bump to someone with such force that the other persons things was scattered to the floor.

"Awhhh, my shoulder" she complained as he rube her left shoulder.

"Awhhh, my bum" groaned the person she bump into.

"OMG! Rap, are you alright?" gasps the girl with strawberry-blond hair with concern as the girl run to her aid and helped her stand up.

"Elsa, are yeh alright?" Asked by the frizzy red head as she helped the girl name Elsa to get back on her feet.

"What happened here?" a girl with violet-black hair worriedly asked as she started picking up Elsa's things.

"It is alright Miss Treasurer, I am the one who accidentally bump into her." Said blond named Rap as she point to Elsa and dust of the dirt of her cheerleading uniform. Rap looked up to the girl named Elsa who is dusting off some dirt off her uniform, she immediately went back to her bubbly self as she approached her. The girl named Elsa intrigued her since this is the first time she saw her. As the blond look at the girl she could tell right away that the girl was very proper and sophisticated type. Her dark chocolate brown hair was tide to a neat French braid as she wore a purple headband to her hair. Her porcelain skin illuminates the light well when the sun touches her skin letting her eyes sparkle through the light as well.

"You are beautiful." Rap said to her out of the blue. The girl, Elsa looked at her startled by the sudden compliment as a bit of warmth went to her cheeks. She was not use to such compliments given by strangers.

"Thank you, you are beautiful as well and lovely hair." said Elsa to the blond named Rap, she is really is beautiful with her fair skin with a light tint of blush to it and has a very long braided golden blond hair that almost touched her heal that looks very shiny, almost like satin. Her face has light freckles, mostly around her nose. She has large bright dazzling emerald green eyes that really match her playful smile.

"Thanks, I always do my best to maintain it, it is very hard some times you know..." the blond started to babble, "oops, sorry about that! You are new here aren't you?" she asked while Elsa nodded.

"Well, my name is Rapunzel Flora Spring but you can call me Rap or Punzie but I prefer Rap. And that girl over there next to the red head is my cousin and best friend." She said as she pointed to the girl who has strawberry-blond hair, the girl is currently helping the 2 other girls to pick up some papers and things that got scattered earlier. Rapunzel cousin notice that they are talking about her and approached the two. As Rapunzel's cousin approaches the brunette was able to see the girl's features. The new comer sports a slender figure that her curves hugged her cheerleading uniform perfectly. She has long strawberry-blond hair which is tied into two braided pigtails and bangs down her forehead which matches her fair complexion. Her face has a dusting of freckles on her slightly rounder face which complimented with her rosy cheeks and thin lips. Her turquoise blue-green eyes shines brightly matching her bubbly personality the same as her cousin's.

"Hi, I am sorry about my cousin's clumsiness. I guess it really runs in the family" the strawberry-blond hair said as she hands Elsa's things back to her.

"That's okay, no worries." Elsa said to her.

"Wow you really are beautifuller. No. Wait-what!? What I mean you are beautiful not fuller." The strawberry-blond girl awkwardly said to her as her turquoise eyes look at her admiringly. "Anyways, my name is Annalizza Nina Summers but you can call me Anna." She bubbly added.

"I am Elsandra Lumi Winters but you can call me Elsa" Elsa introduce herself as she stick out both her hands so that the both cousins will be able to shake it. The cousin gladly shake Elsa's hand. Once touched the three of them felt a gentle but strong gust of wind pass thru them and a sudden feeling of warm and electricity of recollection went thru their bodies. The three girls were wide eyed of the sudden feeling but their shock was cut short by someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem! It is always nice to meet new friends but are yeh all forgetting somethin'?" The red head asked them with her thick Scottish accent as she tap his feet impatiently.

"Oh yeah! Music class!" Rapunzel said in realization. "Thanks, Mer for reminding us!"

"So Els, what class are you?" Anna asked the brunette.

"Music as well."

"Cool! We could go together including Miss Treasurer and after that we could go have lunch as well, all 5 of us!" Rapunzel happily said.

"Sounds good then! I have a big bento box to share with you all." Veruschka approvingly said while she and Merida hand over Elsa's things back to her.

"Thanks Mer.. thanks V."

"No worries lassy, now let us get to class."

All five girls started walking the halls going to the music room as they chat and get to know each other.

* * *

 **Flynnigan Oriel Rucker POV (Human Form) / Flynn's POV**

"OMG! Its one of the knights!"

"He is so dreamy!"

"Be my boyfriend, Flynn!"

All my fangirls said as I was walking to the halls going to our room for music class. I gave them a wink and some of the girls literary fainted. I smirked at the sight as they fangirl while I pass the halls. I don't know why but they are really are so gullible to my charms. Maybe because they are mortals, they easily fell for me. I sigh to the thought... but hey, I love the attention.

Oh, silly me I forgot to introduce myself, I am well know as Flynn Rider in our realm but you can call me Flynn. All my friends and not so friends does. Actually, that is not my real name to tell you honestly but if I tell you what it is I have to kill you (*evilly smirks). In the mortal realm I am known as Flynnigan Oriel Rucker. Pretty cool huh? I am also know at school as the player due to my playboy attitude and daredevil aura. I never back down to challenge, aside from me there is Jack who is also such a daredevil. Which is pretty neat since I could easily make a living out of my skills and I have a partner in crime as well, hehe. Well, I am part of the group called _"The Knights"_ which we are also know as the _"Big4"_. I don't really know why they call us that, mortals are so?.?.? Oh, I don know... I forgot the word. Anyways, moving along I am former thief in our realm but because of my abilities I was chosen by Tsar Lunar XII (aka Manny or Man in the Moon) to be one of seekers to find the lost Princesses of Lunaoff (aka Maidens f Seasons). What makes me special you ask? I have this special ability to move object with my mind an ability which is very rare in our realm, not to mention I could also manipulate and control one of the most powerful element which is Fire. I was given the code name the thief due to my former job. Just to let you in a little secret, I still do steal from time to time. What!? Don't get me wrong, we Seekers do have a high paying salary but it always feels good to get free stuff without paying for it. Lol

Anyhow, I am already here. I have stopped to the 2 mahogany doors of our music room. Actually the room is much more like an auditorium than a music room if you ask me. I opened one of the 2 double doors of the music auditorium. The room is quite big with a decent size stage at the middle and a grand piano on top of it. if you check out the left side of the wall you will be able to see cabinets filled with musical instruments on the other left are trophies won by our school on every singing competitions which is pretty cool. The chairs are like in a theater like form that I am guessing could host 100 people, not bad for a space like this. The place is kind of big but I was still able to spot a familiar jock with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He amusingly strung his lute while he sing something about his pet reindeer.  
[ **A.N.:** The song is the song on frozen Kristoff and Sven but I just changed the lyrics a little and the only one singing here is Kristoff]

"Reindeers are better than people  
Sven, don't you think that's true?

Yeah, people will beat you  
And curse you and cheat you  
Every one of them's bad except you

Oh, thanks buddy  
But people smell better than reindeers  
Sven, don't you think that I'm right?

That's once again true,  
For all except you

You got me, let's call it a day

Good day...

Don't let Mondays put your face upside down"

"Nice duet. If you can call it a duet." I said as I tap his back mildly.

"Oh its you Flynn. You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"Hahaha... you... should... seen... your... fudging... face, Kristoff! Hahaha..." I said between laughs as I remove a fake tear off my eye. However Kristoff just rolled his eyes at me.

"I just miss Sven."

"Are we all?" I said as I wiggle my eye brow. "I also miss my Maximus you know even if sometimes that horse has mind of its own and we don't see eye to eye."

"Yeah, you both are very much alike."

I raised my left eyebrow at him, "Excuse me Kristoff but I am way more awesome than my horse, thank you very much!" Kristoff just shrugged at my comment and continue to laugh while removing a fake tear off his eye.

I rolled my eyes and tried to search for the other members of our little group, Hiccup and Jack should be here by now. This is one of the rare class we have that we are complete and the three Maidens are with us as well which is a good thing since we all could watch over them together.

5 minutes has already passed but still no signs of them Where are they? But my gazed landed to a familiar blond heading our way with a few girls with her. Her very long hair is in a braid and sways as she skips towards us and her big emerald eyes smiles with delight when she saw me looking at her.

"Hello, Flynn! Hi yah, Kristoff." She happily greeted both of us.

"Hi, Rap!" Kristoff said as he absent mindlessly playing with his lute again.

"Hello, Blondie." I playfully greeted her. She gave me a warm smile.

"Have you seen Jack?" She hopefully asked.

"No, we haven't." I plainly reply to Rapunzel. Come to think of it I never saw him, nor Hiccup to our other classes. Hmmmm...

"Rap, you know Jack. He probably skipped classes again." Kristoff casually said as if it was a normal thing.

"Oh..." was all Rapunzel was able to say as the shine of her eyes disappeared. I really felt sorry for the girl, it is really obvious that she has a thing about the so called bad boy of our group but his heart is only set on finding the Maiden of Winter. Come to think of it, Jack never look to any other girl aside from her. I think Hiccup is right, Jack really loves the Maiden.

"Penny for you thoughts?"

A angelic voiced asked me as her voice broke my train of thought. I turn around to face the most beautiful brunette I have ever laid eyes on and to tell u honestly I have been with a lot of brunettes, I mean a lot. What!? I am a ladies man... anyways, moving forward. As I look at her I felt very ridiculous right now since I am trying to stop the goofy grin trying to form to my lips which is weird since I cannot help myself for doing it. She gave me a small smile, I think as a response to my grinning. Her eyes seems to glitter like blue diamonds as I felt like being hypnotized by it. I don't know how long I have been staring at her but my trance was finally broken when I heard a cough of a familiar red head.

"Ahem, ahem! Rucker, yeh're drooling! Stop giving Elsa the smolder. Yeh're creeping her out!"

"Merida! I haven't given her the smolder yet." I glared at her and I turn back my attention to the beautiful brunette in front of me.

"Hi, how are yah doing? Name is Flynn." I introduce to her while I gave her my award winning smolder as I stick my hand for a shake. The brunette gave me a _'weird-out-look'_ and raised her left brow at me. A girl with violet-black hair who I think is our S.C. Treasurer which I don't know the name whispered something to her ear that made the brunette named Elsa giggle and eventually smiled back at me. I guess she is not really use to a charming person like me.

"Elsa, my name is Elsa and I am new here" she introduce while shaking my hand.

"Cool! A new student. Mine is Kristoff." Kristoff said suddenly barging in mine and Elsa's little meet and greet. Which by the way is pretty annoying since I am probably talking to my next potential girl or toy, I am not yet sure. Elsa shake Kristoff hand and smiled to him which is making me quite irritated and annoyed right now, am I jealous? I never get jelly for Pete sake. Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and little Miss Treasurer where making little conversations until I decided to cut their small talk and ask Elsa...

"Hey, Elsa what-" unfortunately I was not able to finish my sentence since the bell finally rang informing us that out lessons are about to start and right on cue, Miss Ariel entered the auditorium.

Clap! Clap!

A clap was heard from our Music teacher, I guess an attempt to get all of our attention.

"Alright every one, kindly all be seated please." Miss Ariel told us while we went back to our seats. "You all will be presenting a song about what is on your heart. But before that I we have a new student with us today." She signaled Elsa to approach her and stand in the center of the stage. She whispered something to Elsa's ears and Elsa nodded.

"Good morning everyone! I am Elsandra Lumi Winters but you can call me Elsa... I hope to get to know you all and be friends with y'all in the processes." Elsa confidently said with a warm smile.

"Wonderful! Thank you for that wonderful introduction Miss Winters. Anyways, since you are new I will give you 10 minutes to sing a song in front of us. It is okay if the song is not connected to the assignment as long as I will be able to check out the quality of your voice." Miss Areal told Elsa, as she nodded in response to our Music teacher. "Now Miss Spring, kindly sing your song to us." Rapunzel stood up and sigh. I am guessing she is really disappointed without having Jack around here. She has been blabbering about confessing to the guy she is admiring through a song but never told us who the guy really is. I don't really need to know since she is like an open book and can easily be read.

"The song that I am going to sing is an original composition of mine that I want to tell my heart desire and it goes something like this." She said before taking a deep breath and started to sing.

"Come with me my love  
To the sea  
The sea of love  
I want to tell you  
How much I love you

Do you remember  
When we met?  
That's the day I knew you were my pet  
I want to tell you  
How much I love you

Come with me my love  
To the sea  
The sea of love  
I want to tell you  
How much I love you"

Everybody applauded to Rapunzel's performance. She really has a beautiful singing voice if you ask me but unfortunately the person she is singing the song with is not here which I think makes Rapunzel even sadder right now. Poor kiddo... Anyways, that is young love I guess. You never know if you will be happy or get hurt. I just sigh to the thought.

"That is a very wonderful song Miss Spring!" Miss Ariel complemented her singing. Rapunzel gave a small smile to our Music teacher and went back to her seat but I know she is hurting inside.

"Hey, Jack and Hiccup didn't really show up today." Kristoff whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know. Jack normally ditch classes but Hiccup is whole other story. I think something is up and we have to find them later at lunch." I whisper back to him.

"You are right, Flynn. We have to find them."

Hmmm... its really unlikely that Hiccup skip classes, even if he is one smart ass he is still against his principles to do so. Jack on the other hand doesn't really care much since he said and I quote _'Why study? I already relived it.'_ Which is also true since he has been around the mortal world than we three have been, he is the Winter Spirit after all. I sigh. I just hope nothing went wrong to both of them. Knowing Jack he probably got Hiccup into trouble. I rose from the my sea of thoughts when I heard the familiar angelic voice. I gazed up and saw Elsa on middle of the stage. I guess she is going to sing now.

"Hi, I don't have anything prepared but I hope you will love what I am about to sing to you all" she said to all of as she went to the grand piano and started to play a melody.

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

* * *

 **OTHER PART OF SCHOOL IN THE ROOF TOP**

The Autumn wind blew the music from the Music Auditorium. The sound of the melody traveled around where the wind took it. A familiar boy with raven hair is sitting while he leans his back on the wall near the edge of the roof top. He has his eyes close and felt the wind ruffle his hair. He heard the melody that leaves and the wind brought him which made him smile listening to it. He opened his eyes to revile his deep winter-blue orbs as he created a single snowflake and played with it in his hands. He smiled at the snowflake he created as he sang to it.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you" he lastly sang as let the snowflake fly up with the leaves and the wind.

 **TIME SKIP: 45 MINUTES LATER**

Ring!

The bell signaled informing the students that it is time for lunch however the raven head just ignored the sound as he watch blue sky above him. He closed his eyes again as he kept on listening to the leaves with the breeze as it whispers some information through his ears.

"You still haven't found her." He sigh as he whispered back through them with a hint of sadness. "Have a small group follow a girl named Elsandra Lumi Winters and report everything to me." he commanded as he watch the leaves go with his deep winter-blue eyes.

The boy stayed at the roof emotionless as his deep winter-blue eyes changed back to his human form's silvery-grey orbs. He stared to nothingness as he try to relax and reflect on what just happened this morning. The roof top is one of his sanctuaries whenever he try to skip his classes he always goes there. For him it is a favorable location since he could be one with the wind without anyone bothering him.

 _'When will I find you again, Eirwen?'_

He asked himself as he imagine the maiden's face. His day dream was cut short by a familiar voice calling his name.

"Jack! There you are! Me, Hiccup and Kristoff have been looking everywhere for you." A boy with wavy brown hair and goatee said with irritation and hint of concern.

"Oh, its you Flynn." Jack said still staring to nothingness. But Flynn eyed his friend with annoyance has he raised his left brow at him because of his response.

"Come on, Jack we have a Seeker meeting. Hiccup, said that he has something important to tell us." but Jack just shrugged it off. Flynn approached his friend and have his finger glow as he poked Jack's cheeks in the process.

"What the hell!" Jack burst out to his friend as he rub his cheeks to the sudden uncomfortable warmth.

"Now, I've got your attention. Come on, lets go!" Flynn mockingly said as he hold Jack's wrist and dragged him out to the roof top.

* * *

 **OTHER PART OF SCHOOL IN THE CAFETERIA**

Thud!

A soft thud was heard when feisty red head placed a four layer bento box on one of the popular kids table that easily startled the three girls seated on it.

"Took you both long enough" the strawberry-blond girl pointed at the 2 new comers. The red head just rolled her eyes while the violet-black haired explained.

"Sorry about that, the 2 bento boxes are so big that I cannot put it in my locker and decided that the best place to keep it is on the SC office."

"Oh, you said 2 bento boxes but why I see only one?"

"Thy other bento box is on the SC table. V 'ere over packed that why weh have this box." the red head chuckled.

Veruschka just playfully rolled her eyes and lay down the bento box containers, "Mer, it is not over packing. Isolde and I just over prepared that is all. She said there is no harm taking 2 at school. One for SCs and other one for something special that might happen today which I may add is a pretty good idea since I have met and hang out with some new friends."

"Wow! That is very sweet of you and her, Miss Treasurer. We already got the drinks." the golden-blond cheered while she holds a 2 liter bottle of soda.

"Rap, no need for formalities. Just call me V. That goes to you too Anna" Veruschka said to both cousins.

"K!" the golden and strawberry-blond said in union as Veruschka opened the big bento box container reveling different kinds of Japanese delicacies. All girls gasps and wide eyed in delight which made Veruschka chuckled to their reactions.

"Hmmm... V, everything seems delish!" The brunette said admiring the contents of the bento box.

"Thanks, Elsa. Now, here are your chopsticks." She happily said while she hand over the chopsticks to them.

"OMG! I am so excited! Lets dig in you guys!" Anna excitedly said as everyone laugh at her childishness.

"Wait! Group selfie first!" Rapunzel said stopping Anna and Merida from biting the food they have already fished with their chopsticks.

All five girls happily ate while taking selfies. Some are busy talking about random things and some just focus on the food they were eating and didn't pay much attention on what the other person is talking about until Rapunzel asked them a question that got their full attention.

"Are you guys going to our School's Halloween Fete?"

"What is a Halloween Fete?" Elsa asked in wonder.

"Well, Elsa a Halloween Fete is a celebration we do here at DreamWaltz Academy every Halloween day." Veruschka explained to her.

"It has music, dancing, booths and games! Just like a festival but smaller." Anna giggle.

"It is always held every 31st of October and we are allowed to be at school until 1am! It is also a requirement to wear costumes since it is Halloween." Rapunzel squealed in delight.

"Lassy, the main event is thy Jack O' Lantern Hunt which starts at 12 midnight! It'll be held on the school's forest and yeh get to hunt for pumpkins who has Jack O' Lantern faces on them which is filled with treats meaning candies!" Merida excitedly added.

"WOW! That seems really exciting, I wanna go!" Elsa childishly said that made them all chuckle to her reaction since she is acts very proper and sophisticated.

"So now, the costumes!" Anna and Rapunzel cheered as they clap their hands together.

"I will be princess!" Rapunzel automatically said.

"But, you have been a princess the last time. You need to think of something else." Anna told her while pouting.

"I think I will be a gypsy for this year." Veruschka thought out loud.

"That is a great idea, V!" the cousins said in union.

"How about you Mer and Elsa?" Veruschka asked them.

"Ay might go as a female version of Robin Hood." Merida said thoughtfully while she rub her imaginary beard as if she was thinking.

"That is nice Mer! What about you Elsa?" Anna bubbly asked.

"I am still not sure."

"Let me know so that I could help you make your costumes!" Rapunzel said to all of them.

"Yeah! Rap makes wonderful costumes for every occasions." Anna added.

"Well, weh still have 1 week to decide and a week to prepare for it. Weh still have time." Merida pointed out.

"Sounds like a pla-" Veruschka said but was cut off by a loud squealing of fangirls. They all look at the direction of the squealing girls and saw 4 attractive boys entered the cafeteria.

"OMG! Its the Knights!"

"Marry me, Flynn"

"Hiccup you are so cool!"

"Be mine Kristoff!"

"I will be your girlfriend, Jack!"

"They are so dreamy!"

"Big4! I love you all!"

All their fangirls squeals at them as they sat on their usual table in the cafeteria. The five girls on the other hand just shrugged it off and continue eating my bento lunch.

"Why all those girls acted like such retards in front of them?" Elsa suddenly mumble almost to herself but enough for her friends to hear.

Merida and Veruschka burst out laughing at Elsa's question while Anna and Rapunzel gasps and went pale. Elsa's cheeks went bright red because of their reactions.

"Did I... I say something wrong?" Elsa stuttered while still madly blushing.

"No, Lassy! What... yeh said is... really is funny..." Merida said between laughs while she remove a fake tear off her eyes.

Rapunzel playfully slap Merida's shoulders, "Don't listen to her Elsa." she sternly stated.

"What's so special about them anyways?" Elsa asked them curiously while raising her left eyebrow.

"Those guys are called The Knights because of their band name, but they are commonly know as the Big 4..." Veruschka started explaining to Elsa, "They are composed of the 4 most popular guys here at school." Elsa's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she gazed at the Big 4 table.

"You met the 2 earlier, Kristoff and Flynn" Anna pointed out, "Kristoff's complete name is Kristoffer Aeolius Driscoll. Also known as _'The Jock'_ because of his love for sports and being captain of some of the sports he joined in. Flynn in the other hand full name is Flynnigan Oriel Rucker. Known as _'The Player'_ of their group because of his playboy and daredevil attitude."

"The other one, the auburn-brown hair with glasses is Hickson Damek Caine, also known as Hiccup. He is _'The Cool Nerd'_ of the group because he is very smart an-" Rapunzel said but she was cut off by Merida.

"He isn't that great." as she roll her eyes

Rapunzel just shrugged her shoulders, "Anyways, the last one is Jakob Wynter Alvar, also known as Jack. He is the guy with raven hair and dreamy silvery-grey eyes. He is know to be _'The Bad Boy'_ of the group." as she dreamily continued.

"He is also considered as a heart breaker for breaking a lot of girls heart that is why some girls consider him as Mr. Cold because of his frozen heart. Come to think of it he never pays any interest in any girl in this school. My sources told me that he loved a girl once and left him." Anna added.

 _'Beware of the frozen heart...'_

Elsa froze as she remembered what Veruschka told her earlier. [ **A.N:** If you don't remember that part kindly check Chapter 3: The Encounter] She looked at the 4 boys sternly as if studying them from afar until she mumble his name which only she could hear. But the boy with silvery-grey eyes turn his gaze towards her as if the boy heard that she called his name. The boy named Jack locked his eyes to Elsa giving her an emotionless stare. The 2 of them have been staring with each other for a good 5 minutes until the boy suddenly stood up and approached their table without removing his eyes off her. He stopped and look at the other girls on her group emotionless and return his eyes back to Elsa's baby-blue eyes. Elsa did not know what to do since she was very shocked on what just happened but was able to quickly regain her composure and then gave the boy a warm smile which made the boy stare soften a little as he handed her a piece of paper and walked back to his table. Everybody on Elsa's table was dumbfounded and been quite the whole time while they try to process what just happened. The 4 girls looked over to Elsa and then to the Big 4 table where Jack is and back to Elsa again. Until the silence was finally broken by Anna's loud squealing.

"I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIP IT!" she squealed on the top of her lungs as she started to hyperventilate. "OMG! OMG! OMG! The feels I cannot breath."

"Come down Anna" Elsa said to her as she rub Anna's back as the group started to notice that everyone in the cafeteria is looking at them weirdly, "He just gave me a piece of paper, nothing to be excited about." Elsa explained.

"Nothing to be excited about! Nothing to be excited about! The well known _"Heart Breaker"_ and _"Bad Boy"_ of the school has finally got interested to a girl! I will not calm down, girl! I tell you, I will not calm down! I refuse! I refuse to do so!" Anna hysterically said as she quoted the words _"Heart Breaker"_ and _"Bad Boy"_ while dramatically acting as if she was fainting. They laugh to her silliness however one of them didn't really quite enjoyed the entertainment. Rapunzel just stayed quite in the corner and not even joining in the laughter. Elsa notice her friend's sudden mood swing and she eyed her with concern.

"Are you okay, Rap?" Elsa asked Rapunzel.

"I am just totally fine, I am just thinking about my costume." she said as she gave us her a small smile. But for some reason Elsa did not brought what Rapunzel's reasoned out. As if she felt that her new friend is lying to her however she just shrugged the thought away and put her attention on what Merida is saying.

"Elsa, read thy letter." Merida encouragingly but impatiently said.

"Let me just show you guys so everybody will have a look." Elsa suggested as she lay the note on the table.

 _"Will work on our little project in English tomorrow, after class. Will text you the details later."_

 _\- Jack_

"Oh yeah! Yeh and Jack are partners in English. Ay forgotten all about that. Ay guess Ay also need to text Mr. Nerd about it." Merida sheepishly told them.

The girls continue laughing and eat their bento lunch happily.

* * *

 **Jakob Wynter Alvar POV (Human Form) / Jack's POV**

"I have already informed Hiccup and Kristoff that I have found you and we are meeting them at the entrance of the cafeteria." the brunette guy with ego and goatee told me as he dragged me to the halls going to the cafeteria.

"There you two are." said a familiar nerd and best friend, Hiccup.

"Yeah, found him in the rooftop just staring to nothingness." the guy with an ego said as I roll my eyes.

"I am not staring to nothingness, I am doing something"

"And what is it then if you don't mind me asking?" asked the dirty blond jock.

"I will tell you all later, right now we need to eat." I told them with authority.

"Ok! Lets have lunch then." Hiccup said as we opened the 2 double doors of the cafeteria.

As if right on cue we are automatically greeted by our crazy and highly obnoxious fangirls.

"OMG! Its the Knight!"

"Marry me, Flynn"

"Hiccup you are so cool!"

"Be mine Kristoff!"

"I will be your girlfriend, Jack!"

"They are so dreamy!"

"Big4! I love you all!"

Mr. Ego aka Flynn playfully wink at them which some literary fainted. Hiccup shyly waved to them and Mr. Dirty-blond aka Kristoff just gave them a smile. As for me, I just gave them an emotionless face which to tell you honestly has no effect on them what so ever.

We took our lunch to the Cafeteria Lady and seated on our usual spot. Hiccup, Kristoff and Flynn are talking and laughing about something while I have my chin leaning against my hand on the table while I lazily eat my lunch. My attention suddenly shift instantly as Flynn mentioned her name, Elsa...

"Hicc, you should have seen Elsa's reaction when Flynn gave her his signature smolder. It was really priceless" Kristoff said between laughs.

"Hey, the smolder is still successfully. She still gave me a warm smile." Flynn defended.

"Yeah, after she gave you _'The Eyebrow'_." Kristoff pointed out while quoting _'The Eyebrow'_.

"She will get used to my charm eventually, no one could resist me" Flynn proudly said making my blood boil and my hand turn into a fist. "She will be my girlfriend within a week."

I suddenly stump both my fist on the table making them stop talking and look at me.

"She is off limits Flynn" I said with a monotone voice as I gave them an emotionless expression.

"What do you mean Jack?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"JUST LEAVE HER BE!' I told him giving him a very cold death glare. Flynn was very shocked on my sudden outburst as Hiccup tried to calm me down. Lucky for me the cafeteria is very noisy so no one heard me raised my voice.

"Jack, calm down. Your eyes are turning blue. You need to calm down. We don't want our cover to be blown, right?"

I eventually calmed down as my eyes turn back to silvery-grey. "I am sorry." I whisper almost to myself but loud enough for them to hear.

"What Jack is trying to say..." Hiccup started but looked at me asking for an okay to continue and I just nodded. "What he is trying to say is you cannot flirt with her, Flynn."

"Why?" He asked with a hint of disappointment on his voice.

"Jack has the feeling that the new girl, Elsa is the Maiden of Winter"

"What!" Kristoff and Flynn both burst in union.

"I am still not sure but I do have this feeling as if I felt the Maiden's aura on her." I frankly told them.

"Is this the reason why you two are not in our other subjects and in music class earlier?" Kristoff suddenly asked.

"Yes, I have asked Hiro to do a background check on the new girl." Hiccup said while cleaning his glass. "He will be able to provide the results to us after a couple of days."

"Wow! this is great news! We finally have a lead about her." Flynn gladly said.

"Lets not get our hopes up." I seriously said to them even if I know my own words pains me that there is a possibility that the girl that we will be investigating will not be Eirwen. "We still need to investigate her. She is my partner in English class, so I guess I could gather some information about her."

"Well, the only way to find out if she is really is the Maiden of Winter is by using the _'circuitis de stellis'_ "

"As much as I hate to admit it, Flynn is right. We need the compass of the stars to check if she really is the Maiden of Winter."

"But Jack, we Seekers cannot use the compass. Only a Gazer can use it." Kristoff pointed out.

"The Crown Prince of Lunaoff is the only one who knows where the Gazer is..." Flynn interjects, "and don't forget what happened the last time..."

"I don't know if the prince will allow the Gazer to help us anymore." Hiccup doubtfully said.

To tell you honestly, me and the prince are not really in good terms right now. Yes, we have been very good friends back then in the point that we sometimes treat each other like brothers but ever since I left his sister and the princesses had gone missing, he changed. I sometimes think that he blamed me for not being able to be there when his sister needed me, I am the Maiden of Winter's knight after all. I don't really know if he will allow the Gazer to help us either since the Gazer almost died when she tried to help us find the Maiden of Autumn. My train of thought were interrupted when I heard someone called my name.

I raised my gaze up a little to see a pair of baby-blue or more of a crystal-blue eyes looking at me. I gave her an emotionless expression as I mentally smirk to myself remembering that we are partners for our English assignment that is due next week. I quickly wrote a note without removing my stare off her. Don't judge, I could multi-task. I stood up and went my way to Elsa's table without removing eye contact on her. Once I was in their table I was able to see the girls she is seated with. They are consist of Merida, Rapunzel, Anna and Miss Treasurer, they all seems pretty shocked to find me in front of them. I turn back my eyes to meet Elsa's crytal-blue orbs. She seems shocked us well but immediately composed herself and gave me a warm smile. I don't know why but her smile is so warm that it partially melted my cold stare. I gave her the letter and walk back to our table without saying a word to them.

"What is that all about?" Kristoff quickly asked once I was seated back at my seat."I just gave a letter to her informing her that we will do our project tomorrow." I simply said as their mouths shaped an 'o'.

"Great thinking, Jack. You will be able to investigate her."

"That's the point, Hicc." I chuckled and took a sip of my can soda.

"But we still need the help of a Gazer to confirm this theory" Flynn finally said.

"Yeah, you are right." Hiccup agreed while massaging his temples.

"Why not I go talk to the crown prince?" Kristoff thoughtfully asked. We all looked at him and gave him _as if he had grown 3 head_ but he just shrugged it off. "I will be visiting the Lunaoff Royals anyways, I will be providing them the progress report in regards to our search so I think it is a good idea that I asked a private audience with the crown prince."

"Hmmmm..." Hiccup hum placing his hands on his chin as if he was thinking, "the plan isn't so bad. If Kristoff will be successful the crown prince will be able to join us with the Gazer with him."

"Let me get this straight. So the plans are to gather as much information about the subject, Elsandra Lumi Winters aka Elsa; have the crown prince of Lunaoff help us with the Gazer; and have the Gazer use the compass of the stars to confirm if the subject is really is the Maiden of Winter?"

"Flynn, that basically sums it up." Kristoff chucklingly said

Ring!

The bell finally rang informing us that lunch break is over and its time for our next class. Everyone of us stayed silent as we waited for awhile for all the student to get out of the cafeteria. I looked again to the faces of my group mates before I finally broke the silence.

"So it is settled then, our plan of action?" I sternly asked them as I look all their faces. Everyone nodded in response that made me smirk. We all stood up and went to our next class.

 _'Tomorrow will be different.'_

 _'Tomorrow, I need to get close to her.'_

I thought as I walk the halls of our school hoping that I have finally found her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! My dear snowballs and snowflakes,

After almost a month of "WB" I have posted the 5th chapter of this book which consist of 7378 words [(A.N. not included) WOW! New record. I know right!?].

Anyways, I am not fully recovered from "WB" but I am having progress now and I am hoping I will be cured and I wont catch it again.

Now, going back to the story. I was able to finally add all of the Big8 in just one chap. With Rapunzel and Anna finally appearing on the scene and Flynn's POV. Rapunzel has the plan to confess her true feelings to the one she likes but guy wasn't there (can you guess who he is?); As for Flynn, he is he is kinda disappointed that he is off limits to flirt with Elsa; And Anna is just being Anna and was trying to ship Jack and Elsa.

Also I have used a lot of songs for this chap as well. There are 2 featured songs from frozen that I have edited, one is the **"First time in Forever"** which is sang by Rapunzel in this chap and the duet of Kristoff with Sven which Kristoff actually mimic the voice of Sven, just like in the Frozen Movie. The other song sang by Rapunzel is **"Sea Of Love"** by Cat Power. The last song is titled **"This is Me"** a duet by Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas that is sang by Elsa and Jack on this chap which in this chap I was able to give 2 Jelsa moments if I do say so myself. I hope you will love the songs I have attached to the chapter.

Now the questions that need to be answered:

1\. Kristoff will need to pay a visit to the Kingdom of Lunaoff, will he be able to speak to the crown prince or will the prince reject his request?

2\. Will the Prince of Lunaoff help the Seekers?

3\. Who is the Gazer that the Seekers talking about?

4\. Jack and Elsa will meet up to do their English project as well as Hiccup and Merida, what do you think will happen?

5\. What will happen if the former friends meet again?

I know, so many questions so little time and I hope I will be able to provide all the answers to the next chap but I guess I wont be that confident that I will be able to do that. But on thing is for sure that Kristoff's POV is up next and I am really sure I will add 3 new characters in up coming chaps. hehehe...

The villains POV will be on the up coming chaps, I will not say when but it will happen. So just stay tune.

Moving On... in the beginning of this book I have informed you that I have made a character profile of "TLU". The book is about the Character Profiles of The Legends of Us Characters. I have created this book so that you will be able to better understand the characters on the novel or the "World" that I have created. It will answer what I mean about the seekers, protectors, etc... Also, the pages of this book might contain some little bit of hints and spoilers to the other TLU volumes or series. So, as a warning and if you don't like spoilers, please don't read it. You have been warned. I will be updating this as the first book progresses and so on. So, cheers!

If you are wondering where this book is located it is currently on my wattpad account. The tittle is "THE LEGEND OF US: Dramatis Personae".

Anywho, again your comments, likes and votes are greatly appreciated and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also I will respect any of your opinions and healthy criticism on the comment sections. If you have any other question just feel free to message me. 😎

Anyways, hope you will be able to enjoy this chapter and the next.

TTFN! [Tata for now!] 😄

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Most of the characters used in the story is not owned by the author, they can be either from Dreamworks, Disney, Sony Animation. WB or different AUs. however some of the characters and the plot itself is owned by the author.


	7. CHAPTER VI: The Advice

_"Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't."_

 _\- Erica Jong_

* * *

 **Kristoffer Aeolius Driscoll (Human Form) / Kristoff POV**

It is already 4:00 in morning but it was still dark as I felt the sweet autumn air blew a cold breeze against my skin. I am currently up in the roof top thinking of the plan we have talked about last night while I stared at the horizon as twilight eliminate the skies.

 **-FLASH BACK-**

 _Papers were scattered at Hiccup's codo-room table as we check and finalized the every detail the report I need to do and to convince the crown prince._

 _"Okay, so that is about it. That is the plan?"_

 _"Yes, Flynn. After Kristoff reports about status in the mission to the royals, he needs to ask a private audience with the crown prince and convince the prince to help us, after all we do have a little bit of a lead who the last maiden might be." Hiccup pointed out while sipping a cup of his coffee._

 _"I know for sure that the lead of knowing the last maiden might spark the prince's interest since she is the most closes to him of all his sisters but what if he don't?" Flynn asked._

 _"Then Kristoff will go with plan B." Jack said with a 'duh' tone._

 _"And that is?" I said raising an eye brow at him while I cross my arms to my chest. He evilly smirk and finally said,_

 _"You spy on him."_

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I thought about what we have discussed last night. Plan A is simpler said than done. Talking to the crown prince of Lunaoff will be difficult and the idea of convincing him will be 3 times harder but it was the most moral thing to do than to do plan B. I know I have the powers and capability to spy on the prince and get the information we needed but still it is not right. But like these are desperate times, we need the Gazer to know if the girl, Elsa is really is the Maiden of Winter.

I really have a lot in my mind and I am really sorry I am not able to tell you who I am. My real name is Kristoff Bjorgman but my friends call me Kris or just plain Kristoff. In the mortal world I am known as Kristoffer Aeolius Driscoll, which is think is very neat considering my real name is a bit boring. In school, I am known as the "The Jock" since I love all kinds of sports and I am the captain or co-captain of majority of the clubs I joined in. I am also a part of the group called "The Knights" which we are also well known as the "Big4". A title that our little group acquired during our stay at DreamWaltz Academy. You might be wondering why I am in the Mortal Realm, to tell you honestly I was formerly the messenger of the Immortal Realms, which to tell you is kinda lame and not as dangerous as my current job right now but due to my abilities I was chosen by Tsar Lunar XII (aka Manny or Man in the Moon) to be one of seekers to find the lost Princesses of Lunaoff (aka Maidens of Seasons). I could manipulate and control the element of the Winds. Aside of my given powers, I have the ability to be invisible at will and a rare ability to walk through walls. Like Flynn, I was given the code name "The Messenger" due to my former job which I still do even if I am in my Seeker duty. Right now I am going to the Realm of the Moon, the Kingdom of Lunaoff to report to the king himself and his son about the progress that we have so far. And one of the steps I have to take is gaining a privilege to have a private audience to the Crown Prince. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and finally spoke to my comrades.

"What if plan B fails?"

"We will go to plan C, and that I promise you won't be pleasant" Jack in monotone voice.

I opened my eyes again and turned to him due to his response. I saw his silvery-grey eyes glint darkly that sent shivers down my spine. I know for the fact that Jack will be planning to kidnap the prince and force him to help us with this. Like I have said earlier these are desperate times, and desperate times comes with desperate measures. We seekers are willing to go through Jack's plan even though I and Hiccup don't agree on it. It has been 11 years since we started looking for them and the search has been emotionally draining especially to Jack. I don't blame him if he act so obsess about finding the last maiden as long as we found her, we could all move on. I just sigh to the thought.

"I hope we don't have to do plan C." I finally said hoping it will never happen.

"We hope so too but if our plan A and plan B doesn't work we don't have any other choice." Flynn pointed out.

"Kris, just worry about plan A if that doesn't work then plan B. Don't worry about plan C yet, okay?" Hiccup eased as he tap my back and I nodded.

"Do you have anything that you need?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, got 2 snow globes, the wishing pouch, some extra clothes and other stuff I needed. So I guess, I am ready to go."

"Good luck buddy." Hiccup said while he tapped me again on the back.

"Thanks. I will really need it."

"Heads up!" Jack instantly said making me look at him as he throws me 1 extra snow globe and easily catch it.

"What is this for?" I asked him as I eyed him confusingly.

"Extra one just in case you wish to visit your Realm." He simply said while he smirks at me. The gesture was simple but it really made me give him a huge smile.

"Thanks."

"Kindly check on Toothless for me." Hiccup requested.

"Also Maximus, although I know that horse could take care of himself." Flynn sarcastically said at last part that made us all chuckle.

"Okay, I will." I said to both Hiccup and Flynn.

I close my eyes as I feel myself transform back to my spirit self. It feels so good to be back in my original form even though it seems like very complicated if you do that in the mortal world. I looked back my comrades and smiled at them which they returned.

Again, I turned my back from them and face west as I saw the first light of dawn lighting the horizon. I took the snow globe at hand and place it near my lips as I whisper the location I wanted to go. I threw the snow globe a little higher from me and a portal appeared in front of us. I flew to the direction of the portal before glancing back at my friend and wave at them.

"Alright, time for me to go."

"Good luck!" They all said in union.

 _'Luck, which I really need right now.'_ I thought to myself as I entered the portal.

* * *

The twirling vortex of it stopped as I stepped out of the threshold, floating to a familiar sight. I took a deep breath as I smelled the fresh air of this Realm that I missed so much. I joined the wind as I flew and did some flips in the air making me excited and free of the burdens being a Seeker. It has been a long time since I last visited here since the only travel I do to the Immortal Realms is go to Realm of the Moon and back to the Mortal world but now that I am in my own realm I felt really free and alive. Don't get me wrong, being human is fun but it has its own restrictions since we get tired easily when I am in my human form and use my powers, it is very hard and plus you are unable to see your love ones. But who am I to complain? I love the human world and the things it offers and it is actually a privilege to be seen by humans without them needing to believe in me. A huge smile formed to my face as I glanced to the familiar valley I see from afar.

Realm of Paracelsya, also known as The Realm of the Elementals is really a sight to see. My realm, I mean me, Hiccup's and Flynn's realm is divided into 4 major Elemental Elements of Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. And each one has its own element and major kingdom. The original Country I am from is the country of Syplhia which is from the East of our realm since I am a wind elemental but I call the country of Gnomigion my home since my adopted parents are Earth Elementals. I know, it is a bit bewildering but you will know soon enough. I finally landed to my destination as I see all the rocks from the valley that I greatly miss.

"I am home!" I said out loud as the rocks started to rumble and roll towards me. It looks as though they'll crush me on place until I heard a familiar voice ecstatically yelled at the back.

"Kristoff's home!"

"Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!" everyone cheered in chorus.

When I turned around I saw small, stone skin rock trolls that are wearing a cloak made of moss with crystals decorated throughout their necks. But the one that caught my eye is a woman troll wearing red crystal necklace, I went down to her level and saw her black eyes glint with happiness as she excitedly gave me a warm hug welcoming me back. I did not hesitate to return the hug back to her even though I could feel her breath from my neck coming from her large nose. I just miss her so much that I don't want to let go. There are a lot who cheered on my returned but I did not care, I am just glad to hold her to my embrace not even bothering the cheers around us.

"Mom. Yes, I am home."

"You finally staying, yes? Kristoff?" She asked filled with hope breaking the embrace but I just shake my head in disagreement. She gave me a sad smile of understanding. Even she isn't my real mother and we are not the same elemental species she still adopted me and treated me as her own kid. I just smiled at the thought of it and looked at everyone who are trying to get my attention.

"Oh, lemme look at you!" a troll said as he checked on my face while I chuckled.

"Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff, I wash them." the other female troll said as she tried to take off my pants.

"Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you." I told her while trying to stand up and full my pants back on.

"Great to see you all. Where's grandpapi?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom." a kid troll with a mushroom said.

"And I earned my fire crystal." said the other holding the crystal over to me to see.

"I passed a kidney stone." the older troll said which made me look at him weirdly.

"Pick me up." a kid troll jumps to my arm making me startled and sink under the ground because of his weight.

"Whoo, whoo, easy kid... wait, where is Sven?"

"He is in the stables with his majesties dragon, Toothless and Maximus." A familiar troll said.

"Thanks, dad. I need to visit them."

I walked going to the stables followed by my mother troll whose name is Bulda and my father troll, Cliff.

"So, how long will you be staying?" my adopted father asked me.

"Just this day, I guess. I still need to go to the Realm of the Moon and report the progress of the search."

"Oh, oh! Kristoff I will cook your favorite." my adopted mother happily said as she rolls off and I smiled as I watch her roll away.

"It seems something is bothering you." I looked at my adopted father Cliff and nodded.

"That is why I am here as well, I need to ask some advice from grandpapi about this. But I will visit Sven first and the other Seekers' companions."

"I see. Well, if something is bothering you grandpapi will surely help you with this. He is very wise, you know. As old as time itself."

Our walk to the stables has been silent until I heard a familiar sound of a reindeer running towards me and tackled me in the process.

"Hey, hey, hey! How are you buddy?"

"Fine. Are you going to stay?" Sven said as I mimic his voice.

"No, buddy. But I miss you though." I told him as I pet his head.

"I miss you too." I told my pet reindeer as he gave me a puppy dog eyes. To tell you honestly, I don't know if reindeers could do that but what the heck, Sven is doing it already.

"What do you want, Sven?" I asked as I lean to him.

"Give me a snack."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

I pulled out a carrot out of my shirt pocket and hands it over to him while he tries to instantly bite the whole thing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Share!"

Sven took a smaller bite and I took a bite of the carrot as well not really caring that it's already covered in reindeer slobber. My eyes widen as a black dragon with green eyes pounce on me and while a cream colored horse galloped towards where I am.

"Easy guys." I chuckled as I tried to get off the dragon. Which I failed miserably since Maximus, Flynn's horse also tried to tackle me. After a rough 30 minutes I was able to get off Toothless and Max

Using the magical pouch I have, I handed a bag of red apples to Flynn's horse, Maximus while I hand a basket of fish to Hiccup's dragon, Toothless. If you are asking how I pull out a basket fishes and a big bag of apples from the small pouch that will be a secret... lol

"So it was true that my grandson is already home."

I smiled to the voice and instantly turn around as I saw a very old troll that is slightly taller than my adoptive parents. He has grassy green hair, with much larger nose than my adoptive parents have. His neck was decorated with green and yellow crystals that complimented the moss cape he has on his back.

Pabbie, also known as grandpapi in our troll tribe is the most wises troll I known. If I will be needing advises or answers, he will be the right person to talk to. Which I am kinda grateful of since we are sort of related.

My father excused himself and left me and grandpapi alone. The old troll gestured me to follow him and we both left the stables.

"Does the other Seekers know that you went here?" my adopted grandfather suddenly asked, I nervously rub the back of my neck, unable to answer.

"I figured they don't."

"Well..." I started to trail off, "they do know that I will go here but not do a detour. Well, what I mean is I should go first to the Realm of the Moon and be here later but I need to be here first because I have to ask something... it is actually more of an advice."

"Oh I see, what seems bothering you my child?"

"We found a girl that we, Seekers think that might be the Maiden of Winter"

"That is great news..." my grandpapi trailed off as if sensing so something is wrong, "what is the matter then my child? You must be celebrating."

"Well, the thing is we need the help of a Gazer to determine if she really is the maiden..."

"But you are contemplating if the crown prince will help you with the gazer." Grandpapi finished for me and I nodded... he sigh and continues.

"You are asking advise on something you already know the answer to..."

"I know, grandpapi." I quickly cut him off, "but the crown prince might reject the request since he was over protective of the Gazer. The last time she help us locate the maiden of autumn, the gazer was attacked and almost died. And if the crown prince won't cooperate with us we might be force to do drastic measures."

"My boy, you will never know if you haven't tried yet." He reasoned but I still gave him unsure look.

As if sensing my distress, the old troll chuckled and asked me to lower myself to his level. I obediently did his request as I could see his brown-black eyes look at my hazel-brown orbs

"There are some sacrifices that needs to be done in order to do the right thing. Breaking morals could be the sacrifice but bringing back a much greater good will be the out most importance." He told me as he gave me a warm smile. "It might be hard for you since crown prince of Lunaoff could be intimidating but I know he will see reason. He will want his sisters found and safe. Especially, the maiden of winter."

What he told me gave a smile to my face, warmth of reassurance and a glint of hope that I might not fail on the task at hand.

All I need to do now is face the crown prince and let him hear reason.

It might be a hard task for me to do but I am sure now that I will have the confidence and a little bit of hope to face what lays ahead.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! My dear snowballs and snowflakes,

I have finally updated again after a 3 months. I finally posted chapter 6 which has 3046 words and with Kristoff POV, [(A.N. not included) I know I am not really proud of myself right now]. I am sorry I was not able to update for so long due that I have been very busy with my job, [which is really very stressful right now] and being a single parent to my 2 year old son. Not to mention I've got hospitalized 2 weeks ago. I hope you guys will forgive me for this.

By the way, I really appreciate your comments and your concern about this book, I really felt like somebody really enjoys reading what I've created and it really makes me happy. So, to all who commented (you know who you are), I thank you all very much! You all really did put a smile on my face. Also I am very happy to learn that this book had 812 reads! Wow! Never in my life would I assumed that they will read this and would love to add this to their library. I am really thankful to you guys. I really appreciate it.

Anyways, going back to the story. I will have to set your expectations that I might do a slow update on this book since I still have loads to do but don't worry, I will try to update once I can. I am just still on the process of writing chapter 7 and 8 which have a lot of Jelsa and a few Merricup moment as well. I know that I haven't done other ships yet but Jelsa and Merricup is kinda easy ship to do.

Now going back to the story, I have added some beloved characters from Frozen like Kristoff's troll family [I hope I was able to capture their essence on my book] and also a glimpse of Kristoff, Hiccup and Flynn's realm which is called the Realm of Paracelsya, also known as The Realm of the Elementals. I was not able to fully describe the realm but I hope you guys will be able to imagine that the realm is breath taking. Also, I have posted Kristoff POV which kinda took a while since for me Kristoff seems like a very difficult character to make POV with, I don't know why but he is just is for me. I hope I was able to capture what Kristoff really is. Don't get me wrong, it is very hard to write a guy's POV especially if you are a girl. You need to check their characters first before you put some emotion and feelings to them so they won't look like they are gay or something in your book. Lol

Anywho, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it is not as long as the last time but it is still a thousand words.

Again, your comments, likes and votes are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think. Also I will respect any of your opinions and healthy criticism on the comment section as long as it is not over the top.

Hoped you all will love this chapter and the next.

TTFN! [Tata for now!]

Xoxo

Rhiennon


End file.
